La cruzada del infinito
by reormaal
Summary: Deben buscarnos, convencernos de que todo esto es real y unirnos en el momento en que estuvimos más divididos. ¿Qué consecuencias tendría en el séptimo universo el que Bills decidiera perdonar a la tierra? ¿Cómo pueden influir los eventos de un universo en otro? ¿Es posible salvar tú hogar cuando una fuerza cósmica esta en tu contra? Es mi primer Fic por favor tengan paciencia
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Hola quiero agradecer que te detuvieras a leer mi historia, tal vez no sea igual a las historias que acostumbras encontrar en esta bella pagina, pero como todos los que ofrecemos nuestras ideas aquí, solo les pido que den le la oportunidad a esta historia de avanzar, como dice en la descripción es mi primer intento de escribir algo, así que por favor tengan paciencia con mis errores y si quieren denme algún consejo. bueno los dejo con mi historia. no sin antes recortarles que:**

**Los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel comics, solo me pertenece la historia.**

****Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").****

Prólogo

La tierra, antes un bello lugar para vivir, un lugar para disfrutar, para reír con los amigos, durante 15 años nuestra vida fue perfecta, hoy es una pesadilla. Hoy veo lo que fue mi hogar y solo veo destrucción, el jardín de mi abuela, antes rebosantes de hermosas flores hoy arde el llamas, mi ciudad, la prospera ciudad que me vio nacer ahora es solo un montón de ruinas, veo explosiones en prácticamente todo lugar al que volteo, mi padre me toma en brazos para salvarme de una de estas explosiones, veo como él y el señor Goku usan toda su energía para luchar contra el causante de todo esto, nuestro nuevo amigo nos explica a Pan y a mí que solo buscan ganar tiempo, la verdad es que estamos en guerra con un enemigo al que no podemos vencer, ahora solo puedo preguntarme, ¿Cómo cambio tanto la tierra?, ¿Por qué nuestra vida dio un giro tan repentino?, nuestra vida no era así antes, nuestra vida no era así hace un mes.

Muchos creen que nuestro universo es único y que algún día conoceremos todos sus secretos pero hay una parte de su historia que nuca conocerán, que no deberían saber, que de no haber hablado con alguien que presenció los hechos jamás habríamos imaginado que ocurrió ni cuanto llego a afectar a nuestro universo.

Hace miles de años los 12 universos coexistían como uno solo, nada impedía a sus habitantes moverse libremente a cualquier región de este universo y las sociedades prosperaban sin preocupaciones. Pero había seres que no compartían esta visión de un universo unido, durante la convergencia de las 12 regiones del universo un antiguo ser usó una reliquia que le permitiría hacer que la estructura de la realidad del universo se modificara para hacer que solo su raza pudiera sobrevivir en él, para que su plan funcionara debía esperar al momento en que la convergencia estuviera en su máxima potencia, es decir, en el momento en que uniera los 12 portales del universo en un punto exacto y permitiera el paso de la energía de la reliquia por las 12 regiones.

El día en que la convergencia llegó a su punto máximo se llevó la reliquia al punto exacto, pero el plan de este ser fue descubierto por Bolthorn, padre de los dioses del tercer universo, quien envió a su hijo Bor a combatir esta amenaza, durante la batalla, uno de los soldados de Bor logro contener la energía de la reliquia en una caja especial. Ante la derrota, el ser que amenazo al universo traiciono a su raza para asegurar su supervivencia huyendo en la última nave funcional con solo unos cuantos de sus hombres para ocultarse en una zona conocida hoy como Svartalfheim.

Después del ataque los dioses de las 12 regiones se reunieron para encontrar la razón por la que este desastre estuvo tan cerca de ocurrir, después de analizarlo descubrieron algo que habían pasado por alto, aunque las 12 regiones coexistían como un solo universo cada región tenía una peculiaridad, algo que la diferenciaba del resto, algunas regiones tenían grandes científicos pero guerreros débiles, en otras la situación se invertía dándole a la región un gran poder militar y así por el estilo. Descubrieron que este ser, al que se llamó Malekith el Maldito, en realidad no poseía la fuerza para derrotar a los seres de regiones como la séptima y novena, que se caracterizaban por sus poderosos guerreros, pero Malekith provenía de la tercera región, la cual se descubrió tenia seres de mucha inteligencia y astucia pero su fuerza, por lo regular, era limitada en comparación con los seres de otras regiones.

Con esto en mente decidieron dividir el entonces universo único en 12 universos, uno por cada región del universo original, pero para que esto funcionara debían cumplirse tres dos condiciones.

Primero debía haber un mundo espejo, un planeta que existiera en los 12 universos y que mantuviera la barrera entre universos estable. Se decidió que el lugar conocido con Midgard, o tierra por algunos otros, fuera ese mundo espejo, por lo que existiría una versión de este planeta en cada uno de los 12 universos.

La segunda condición exigía que cada universo creara reliquias que permitieran controlar los límites de sus muros y pudieran ser usados por los habitantes de ese universo en casos de emergencias que fueran tan grandes que no pudieran ser resueltas de ningún otro modo.

Las reliquias más poderosas que se habían creado fueron las del tercer y séptimo universo, en el caso del dios del séptimo universo uso la mayor parte de sus poderes para crear las reliquias que distinguirían a este universo, después de usar tanta energía que el agotamiento obligó al dios a dormir por 10 años para recuperarse, se creó las esferas del dragón, que permitían al que reuniera las 7 tener acceso a un deseo casi de cualquier clase y se designó a los namekus como guardianes de estas reliquias, ellos decidirían el método por el cual los seres del séptimo universo tendrían que ganarse el derecho a hacer uso de ellas.

En el caso del tercer universo fue muy diferente, Bolthorn concentro todo su poder en crear las reliquias de este universo. El resultado, fue la muerte de Bolthorn y la creación de 5 reliquias que controlaban 5 fuerzas cósmicas, además de debido a que la amenaza que provocó la separación del universo surgió de este lugar, debían contener la reliquia que casi causo un cataclismo, ya que esta tenía un poder tan grande que la volvía imposible de destruir, por lo que se ocultó en un lugar desolado del tercer universo y se le considero la sexta reliquia de este, antes de crear las reliquias, Bolthorn entregó su trono a Bor quien sería el encargado de decidir sobre éstas, al estudiarlas Bor descubrió que tenían un poder tan grande que superaban por mucho a las reliquias de los otros 11 universos y al exponérselo a los dioses de que conformaban el consejo estos decidieron que, aunque estas reliquias no se pudieran usar por cualquier ser del tercer universo, no podían permitir que la muerte de Bolthorn fuera en vano, por lo que se decidió aceptar la propuesta de Bor, que era ocultar estas 5 reliquias al igual que la que casi destruyo el universo y hacer todo lo posible por que nunca dos de estas reliquias compartieran la misma ubicación.

Y por último, la tercera condición era que, para que ningún universo se hiciera tan grande que se convirtiera en una amenaza para los otros, debían asignarse dioses destructores que regularían el equilibrio cósmico entre la vida y la muerte, estos estarían a cargo de otra entidad cósmica y se les daría como base el centro exacto de los 12 universos, ubicado en el eje del infinito, un vortex que contiene el conocimiento del cosmos conformado por todos los universos. Los dioses destructores solo responderían ante esta entidad cósmica y nadie más.

Después de esto se crearon los muros que dividirían los 12 universos. Desde entonces cada universo se desarrollaría de forma independiente de los otros, para asegurar que los universos más poderosos no significaran una amenaza para el resto se creó una regla. Si un habitante de un universo cruzaba a otro, su fuerza se nivelaría con la de los habitantes del universo invadido con el fin de que estos pudieran defender su universo con mayor facilidad.

Después de la división de los 12, en el séptimo universo, el mago Bibidi uso la pizca de poder que logró robar de una de las reliquias del tercer universo para crear un ser al que llamo Majin boo, quien se convirtió en la primera gran amenaza de este universo, sin contar a Bills el dios de la destrucción encargado de este lugar, al contar sin que nadie lo supiera con una porción de poder proveniente del mismo Bolthorn, Majin boo parecía ser incontenible, pero al final, después de absorber al sagrado kaiosama logro ser ligeramente controlado por Bibidi al confinarlo en un huevo y ocultarlo en la tierra, su siguiente objetivo, pero el supremo kaiosama logro matar Bibidi antes de que este liberara a Majin boo de nuevo y después de esto el séptimo universo disfruto de un cierto nivel de paz por algunos miles de años.

**Lo sé, el prólogo de esta historia no parece muy atractivo pero esta es la primera de tres partes que da introducción a esta historia, mi objetivo es que los personajes conserven su esencia original, así que me esforzare por hacer que sean lo mas parecidos posible a los originales, tal vez han notado que no tengo marcados personajes como protagonistas, la razón es que quienes tomaran el protagonismo no tendrán un papel muy importante hasta que la historia llegue a la mitad, ya verán porque, bueno hasta la próxima, y por favor si tienen sugerencias o algo que les gustaría ver escriban un review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fisura

**Bueno la introducción de la historia está dividida en 3 capítulos, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, tratare de poner la tercera parte dentro de 2 días, a quien este leyendo esto quiero agradecerle por darle a mi historia una oportunidad, solo me queda comprometerme a que, a menos que algo me pase la historia no se quedara incompleta.**

******Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").**** **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Marvel Comics (todos hacían esta declaración, yo solo quería ser popular).**

_**Capitulo 2: Fisura **_

Hace 19 años

"¡Te burlaste de mí!, ¡Te burlaste de mí!",repetía una y otra vez el terrible Majin boo al verse superado por los poderes del nuevo guerrero Vegeto, se sentía tan humillado y frustrado al ver como el sayajin era mucho más poderoso que él y como lo hacía verse tan insignificante como los sujetos a los que adsorbió para aumentar sus poderes, sintió tanta rabia que empezó a perder la cabeza, su ki se a elevo de golpe por la furia que sentía al sentirse inferior a otro guerrero.

"Este sujeto se enfadó tanto que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza", decía el guerrero sayajin mientras sonreía al observar la rabieta del villano que había acabado con la vida en la tierra, pero su rostro pronto cambio al ver que esto no sería algo tan simple como parecía. En el cielo se comenzaban a producir grietas que el guerrero relaciono casi de inmediato con las paredes que dividían su dimensión del resto de las dimensiones existentes en el universo, vio como algunos fragmentos de estas paredes empezaban a caer, sabía que debía detener esto antes de que las paredes colapsaran por completo y se lanzó contra el villano. Con gran dificultad se acercaba a Majin boo quien seguía aumentando su ki sin control, cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente al villano le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo volar algunos metros y recuperara la razón, inmediatamente después las paredes dimensionales se reconstruían por completo, o al menos eso creyeron siempre, sobre las ruinas de una de las ciudades que Majin boo ataco mientras seguía al servicio de Babidi una de las grietas estaba a punto de cerrarse pero de pronto una extraña nube azul con rayos se formó en los bordes de la grieta y empezó a agrandarla conforme más tiempo permanecía abierta la pared, no entre una dimensión y otra del mismo universo, sino que esta anomalía venia de otro universo, uno de los otros 11 universos desconocidos para los guerreros Z, la tierra de otro universo pasaba en esos momentos por la amenaza más grande que hubiera ocurrido en toda su historia, pero aun con las dimensiones del problema que Vivian ambas tierras, no habrían repercutido los problemas de una en la otra si no se hubieran combinado dos elementos casi imposibles de combinarse, al menos eso creyeron los dioses al formar las paredes de los 12 universos, la energía conjunta de 2 de las reliquias del tercer universo, por un lado la fuerza de Majin boo, aun siendo solo una pizca del poder de la reliquia tenía el poder suficiente para romper las paredes entre los universos y ,por el otro lado otra reliquia era usada para abrir un portal que permitiera a un ejército casi invencible invadir la tierra.

Cuando Majin boo por fin logro destruir la tierra hizo más que eso, la explosión termino de colapsar una porción del muro que jamás se recuperaría ya que el poder de las reliquias superaba al de los dioses que formaron las paredes.

Hace 16 años

"Vez a mi elegante asistente Wills parado allá", decía Bills señalando al hombre de piel azul que disfrutaba de un postre mientras observaba la pelea entre el dios de la destrucción y el dios súper sayajin, aun que Wills es mi asistente también es mi maestro.

"Entonces ¿Wills es el ser más poderoso del universo?", preguntaba el agotado guerrero mientras fijaba la vista en el lugar que Bills había señalado.

"En este momento estamos en el séptimo universo, en total existen 12 universos, ¿no crees que pueda existir alguien más poderoso en algún lugar?", pregunto el dios de la destrucción al sayajin sin revelar el secreto que solo los dioses y las entidades cósmicas conocían, Bills se convirtió en el segundo dios destructor más poderoso de le los 12 existentes desde hace 50 años cuando 10 de los dioses se unieron para derrotar al más poderoso de ellos, pero aun así, aun cuando Wills era aún más poderoso que Bills, ni siquiera el asistente y maestro del dios de la destrucción tenía el poder suficiente para sostener una pelea contra quien reemplazo al destructor contra el que todos se unieron.

Cuando Bills y Wills abandonaron la tierra los guerreros continuaron con la celebración del cumpleaños 38 de Bulma, ya más relajados después de la batalla en la que Goku se dio por vencido, y después de que Bulma abofeteara repetidas veces al guerrero por haber permitido que Bills derrotara a todos los guerreros Z antes de intervenir, llego el momento de abrir los regalos, uno a uno los regalos eran abiertos, algunos eran de parte de sus amigos y otros de los jefes de empresas amigas de la Corporación Capsula, cuando parecía que la todos los regalos habían sido abiertos y se disponía a alejarse de la mesa de regalos Picoro descubrió un paquete que había pasado desapercibido por la festejada,

"oye, creo que te falto uno "decía el nameku que, por alguna razón sintió cierta curiosidad y señalaba el paquete que había quedado oculto por el enorme arreglo floral. Bulma vio el paquete que tenía una elegante envoltura blanca con detalles en dorado, lo tomo y leyó la tarjeta que estaba unida al paquete," ¿Laboratorios Makluan? No creo haber escuchado de ellos jamás" decía Bulma arqueando la ceja derecha y después continuo con la lectura de la tarjeta que solo contenía las siguientes palabras "quisiera_ desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pronto sabrá de nosotros, mientras tanto acepte este pequeño regalo__de mi parte. Dr. __Zhang Tong". _La científica seguía extrañada, tampoco había escuchado jamás del hombre que le enviaba ese regalo, miraba el paquete con desconfianza, tanto así que le pidió a Vegeta que abriera él el paquete, explicando que si se trataba de algún tipo de trampa el príncipe sayajin no sufriría ningún daño, y Vegeta secretamente lo hizo para asegurarse de que su pareja no estuviera en peligro.

Cuando Vegeta abrió el paquete mostró el contenido a Bulma que ahora definitivamente no sabía que pensar, el regalo era un pisapapeles de oro sólido, tenía la base en forma hexagonal y de ella salían diez aros que tenían símbolos extraños en el centro de cada uno de los aros y entre todos formaban una especie de circulo con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro. Ahora el asunto parecía más extraño, porque alguien a quien jamás había visto, de quien no sabía nada ni había escuchado nada en toda su vida le hacia este tipo de regalo. Después de analizarlo en una de las computadoras de su laboratorio, la maquina arrojo como resultado de su análisis que el pisapapeles era solo eso, un pisapapeles muy costoso. Ya más relajada decidió dejar su regalo en el escritorio de su laboratorio personal, como ya era tarde decidió que después investigaría el origen de ese pisapapeles, por ahora solo quería descansar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Consecuencias

**Hola a quienes han dado oportunidad a mi historia, esta es la tercera y ultima parte de la introducción de esta historia, a pesar de no recibir respuesta de quienes se han detenido a leerla seguiré con el compromiso de seguir hasta terminar esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

******Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").******

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel Comics, la historia es lo único que me pertenece. Ok con esto derechos de autor me dejara en paz, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 3:****Consecuencias**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del universo.

"¿Qué es esto Wills? Preguntaba el dios a su maestro.

"El hombre del puesto lo llamo wasabi, dijo que lo usara como quisiera".

"Mmm ya veo", decía Bills antes de llevarse a la boca el extraño bulto verde. El cual provocó una reacción tan picante al destructor que lo hizo volar sin control por su santuario y estrellarse contra barias partes de él.

" ¡Yo lo ayudo!' dijo Wills mientras se disponía a dar un golpe en la nuca de su alumno que casi lo deja inconsciente. "Será mejor que descanse un poco señor Bills, ¿Por qué no intenta dormir algunos años más?, aconsejaba al destructor que yacía en el suelo.

"Yo no me pondría tan cómodo hermano", decía una voz que llamo de inmediato la atención de Bills y Wills, el origen, un sujeto de apariencia similar al dios de la destrucción pero con piel color marrón.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Birusu? ¿Por fin vienes a conocer la casa de tu hermano?" Preguntaba Bills al inesperado visitante.

."No lo creo, de hecho vengo por algo muy diferente, si las cosas salen bien para ustedes tal vez tenga tiempo para eso "respondía el hermano del destructor del séptimo universo.

"¿Bien para nosotros? ¿a qué se refiere con eso de bien para nosotros?" preguntaba con extrañeza Wills mientras tomaba un trozo de sushi.

"La gran señora exige su presencia de inmediato" dijo el visitante sin más rodeos. En ese instante tanto Bills se incorporó de golpe desde el suelo y Wills se atragantaba por la impresión.

"¿La gran señora dices? Y ¿Estás seguro de que es a nosotros a quien busca?, decía el destructor con un gran asombro y temor, temor, algo que hacía muchos años no sentía.

"Sabes perfectamente que tengo el privilegio de ser el único que puede recibir instrucciones directas de la gran señora y que yo solo repito lo que ella me exige comunicarles a los demás". Respondía el visitante con un tono algo irónico

"Es cierto lo había olvidado, creo que debemos dejar la cena para otro momento" decía el asistente de Bills mientras apresuraba a su alumno para seguir al vocero de la entidad cósmica ante la cual respondían los dioses destructores, "francamente no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en el eje del infinito", continuaba Wills.

"Fue hace 50 años durante la rebelión, ¿continuo?" respondía el vocero dando a entender a ambos que tanto él como la gran señora conocían los hechos que según creían los dioses destructores había sido un secreto que solo ellos conocían. Ninguno de los dos respondió, solo palidecieron un poco y permanecieron cayados durante el viaje hacia el templo de su señora.

El eje del infinito, centro exacto de los 12 universos.

En medio del espacio que une los 12 universos se encuentra un templo, el lugar de residencia de la señora Muerte, la entidad cósmica a la que se le encomendó mantener el equilibrio cósmico de la vida y la muerte de todos los universos, ella es la gran señora a la que los dioses de la destrucción y la única a quien ellos rinden cuentas. El templo cuenta con cuatro enormes torres cilíndricas que están situadas en cada una de las esquinas de una plataforma plana en medio de la cual se encuentra el templo, una pirámide de cuatro pisos de altura, todo hecho de Rocas ígneas de color negro y en medio del lado norte de la plataforma de encuentra un agujero circular de ocho metros cuadrados de diámetro que rodea al eje del infinito, el vortex que contiene el conocimiento de los 12 universos.

Un destello de luz choca en el suelo de la plataforma indicando la llegada del vocero de la señora acompañado de aquellos a quienes se les había ordenado ir al templo, Bills y Wills, los tres caminaron para cruzar la plataforma que conduce al lugar de morada de la gran señora, al entran en el salón principal pueden ver solo el camino principal que lleva al trono, la razón, el lugar solo es iluminado por antorchas cuya luz no logra llegar a las orillas del salón, al final del pasillo se puede ver el trono, ubicado sobre una pila de cráneos de dos metros y medio de alto sobre la cual está el trono donde la gran señora descansa, este está hecho de los huesos de una enorme mano extendida que funciona como base, varias costillas de dos metros de largo formando una especie de abanico que funcionan como el respaldo, y sobre estas una enorme mandíbula superior que corona el asiento. Sentada ahí se podía ver a una mujer vestida con un hábito color purpura tornasol con la capucha puesta de modo que la sombra solo deja ver sus labios. Al llegar los tres, los visitantes y el vocero, se inclinan ante la entidad cósmica, mientras Bills y Wills permanecen de rodillas, Birusu toma su lugar al lado izquierdo de la base del trono. Durante unos segundos el silencio reina en el salón, lo que pone más nerviosos a los visitantes que miraban hacia arriba mientras seguían arrodillados, "La gran señora desea saber qué es lo que paso en la tierra, más específicamente ¿Por qué no la destruyeron?" rompía el silencio el vocero de la señora para transmitir las palabras que está le había dicho telepáticamente a él, la razón es que ella no se dirigía directamente a seres que no sean sus iguales, así que usaba a Birusu para trasmitir sus palabras a los seres inferiores o superiores a ella.

"ah, pero ¿Cómo?" se preguntaban ambos visitantes ante la pregunta que se les hacía, "ustedes saben que la señora Muerte siempre supervisa lo que ustedes los destructores hacen cuando ella les encomienda una tarea", respondía el vocero por órdenes de la entidad cósmica. "este, sí, claro, solo nos tomó por sorpresa", respondía Wills con notorio nerviosismo.

"Muy bien la gran señora está esperando una explicación", decía Birusu. "Bueno gran señora, el caso es que después de pelear con los seres que defendieron la tierra me quede sin la energía necesaria para destruir el planeta" contestaba el dios de la destrucción tratando de dar una explicación satisfactoria a la pregunta de la muerte.

"Sin energía eh, entonces ¿por qué hasta Wills se dio cuenta de que solo usaste el 30 % de tus poderes en la pelea? ¿Quieres explicar eso?", contraatacaba la entidad cósmica mediante su vocero

"Bueno, yo…", Bills se puso tan nervioso que no supo que responder en el momento y era interrumpido por su hermano, el vocero de la muerte, "Explica porque desobedeciste una orden directa de tu señora, sabiendo perfectamente que el equilibrio cósmico entre la vida y la muerte se está perdiendo en los 12 universos y se les ordenó no tener misericordia de ninguno de los mundos que decidieran destruir, la gran señora les exige una respuesta". Ninguno de los dos pudo responder, ambos sabían que a Bills le había agradado tanto Goku como sus amigos y se sentía algo intrigado por las habilidades del dios supersayajin al que enfrentó y derrotó en la tierra de su universo.

"Así que no tienen nada que decir". Decía Birusu mientras daba un paso a la izquierda mientras hacia una señal para que los visitantes se acercaran al pie del trono, al instante ambos obedecieron la orden acercándose al lugar indicado para después volver a ponerse de rodillas, en ese momento la entidad cósmica tomaba con su mano izquierda un cráneo de oro que su vocero le había acercado y lo apuntaba hacia Bills y Wills, en ese momento los ojos del cráneo se iluminaron y lanzaron una luz roja que cubrió a ambos visitantes por unos minutos, durante los cuales estos se retorcían por el dolor. Cuando esto termino tanto el dios de la destrucción como su asistente se ponían de rodillas de nuevo, pero ahora con cierta dificultad, "ahora en realidad no tienes energía", decía el vocero, los visitantes miraban extrañados a su señora, "la señora ha decidido que ya que según tú usar el 30 % de tú poder es darlo todo por ella ha retirados de ambos el 70 % de su poder" sentenciaba el hermano de Bills al repetir las palabras de la muerte.

"Ahora quedan expulsados de su santuario en el séptimo universo, y tú Bills ya no tendrás que preocuparte por destruir la tierra, ya que la gran señora encomendara esta tarea a otro de los dioses destructores, el cual no tendrá ningún problema en aniquilar el planeta con el que te has encariñado, ahora ¡fuera de este lugar!" decía el vocero para dar por terminada la reunión con los dos visitantes del séptimo universo, los cuales después de hacer una reverencia se retiraron de vuelta a su universo de origen.

Después de que Bills y Wills se retiraron Birusu se situaba de rodillas frente a su señora esperando instrucciones. "Entendido gran señora, iré a buscar y reunir a la orden negra y les diré que traigan el sarcófago".

**Prudente aclaración, no podía decidirme en un nombre para este personaje a quien decidí adaptar como hermano de Bills así que use el nombre original que Bills recibe en Japón. **

**Con esto la introducción a la historia ha terminado, a partir del próximo capitulo la historia empezara a desarrollarse. espero fuera de su agrado, si tienen ideas para mejorar la historia o un comentario favor de dejar un review, hasta la proxima**


	4. Capítulo 4: La ultima alianza

**Hola a todos, estoy de regreso, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me comprometí a terminar, aun que en apariencia no tenga mucha popularidad, las estadísticas me han dicho que siempre hay gente que da un vistazo cuando actualizo, por lo que el compromiso de continuar es para mí más fuerte por esas personas que siguen leyendo, bueno los dejo con este capítulo, no sin antes volver a recalcar que los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia (si fueran míos tendría más creatividad para escribir, pero como no lo son siempre cuento con que alguien me dará un consejo para mejorar).**

******Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").******

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comics, pero ahora los tomo prestados para ofrecerles esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 4: ****La ultima alianza.**

Mientras tanto Bills y Wills viajaban por el espacio mientras se preguntaban que hacer ahora, no serían los encargados de ejecutar las ordenes de la muerte en el séptimo universo durante el tiempo en el que ella decidiera quien destruiría la tierra, "me pregunto a quién enviara ahora, jamás había pasado algo parecido desde que se dividieron los universos…. Sea quien sea el elegido ahora no tengo el poder necesario ni siquiera para derrotar al destructor más débil de todos" se reflexionaba el dios de la destrucción mientras recorría el espacio del séptimo universo junto con su maestro en el que a lo lejos se lograba ver el santuario al que se dirigían, "no tengo idea señor Bills, lo único que sé es que ahora necesitamos un lugar temporal para vivir, pero anímese llegaremos al santuario por nuestras cosas algo de comida y después pensaremos en todo el asun…." En ese momento tanto el destructor como su asistente se estrellaron con una barrera invisible que cubría el santuario donde hasta ese día habían vivido. "¿Qué demonios paso Wills?" preguntaba el destructor mientras frotaba su cabeza para disminuir el dolor del golpe, "creo que la señora muerte decidió que el exilio fuera inmediato" respondía Wills mientras frotaba su nariz.

Ahora sin nada en su poder, más que lo que traían puesto, descansaban en un desolado planeta en el que no existía vida inteligente, de pronto un enorme rugido rompió el silencio en el lugar. "Al menos nos hubieran dejado tomar el sushi que habíamos traído de la tierra" decía un muy triste Wills mientras tocaba su estómago. "No deberías cuestionar a la gran señora, recuerda que paso cuando te escucho decir que yo solo había usado el 30 % de mi poder en la tierra" decía sarcásticamente el por lo pronto ex dios de la destrucción. "un momento, eso es me diste una gran idea Wills, iremos a la tierra, después de todo están en deuda por perdonarles la vida, y podríamos darles a cambio la advertencia de lo que está por ocurrir a su planeta", "creo que podrían estar algo resentidos ya que el señor Bills intento exterminarlos hace 5 días, además podríamos hacer enojar más a la gran señora si revelamos sus planes a los mortales" respondía el maestro del destructor recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

"Es igual, si les advertimos no podrán contra ninguno de los destructores, aun cuando entrenaran el resto de sus vidas, aun que lo hagamos no afectaría los planes de nuestra señora, a menos que usen esas esferas que conceden deseos que usaron para descubrir que era un dios súper sayajin" respondía Bills a su maestro."Mmmm, creo que tiene razón, solo se nos prohíbe revelar información que ponga en peligro la realización de los designios de la gran señora, bien señor Bills creo que eso haremos, desde este lugar llegaremos en tres días a la tierra", "¡¿Qué, tres días? Pero si estamos a unos minutos del santuario!" respondía exaltado el dios de la destrucción mientras que señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba el santuario del tercer universo, "originalmente eran 35 minutos, pero ahora que solo cuento con el 30 % de mi poder ese es el tiempo mínimo que podremos hacer para llegar hasta el planeta tierra" explicaba Wills a su alumno, "aaaay no puede ser está muy lejos, por desgracia no creo que seamos bienvenidos en otro lugar, será mejor irnos de una vez" decía Bills mientras que se ponía de pie y junto a su maestro emprendían el largo viaje de vuelta al planeta tierra.

Montaña paoz, 4 días después.

En la casa de la familia Son se encontraban reunida toda la familia del guerrero mas poderoso de la tierra, además de Picoro, todos se encontraban reunidos para pasar una agradable noche en familia para celebrar la futuro anunciada llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. Todos bromeaban entre si y preparaban el banquete que los miembros de la familia, sobre todo los de sangre sayajin, disfrutarían, Picoro como siempre mantenía cierta distancia así que fue Gohan quien se acercó a su maestro para conversar un rato.

"creo que a los terrícolas les gusta las fiestas, es nuestra segunda visita y llegamos a otra fiesta", decía Wills a su alumno mientras observaban a la familia Son desde una distancia segura, aprovechando que ellos no eran capases de detectar su presencia, "si eso parece, pero creo que tendré que llamar a ese sayajin, antes de que alguno de los kaiosamas le advierta de nuestra presencia", respondía el destructor mientras se concentraba para llamar telepáticamente al mayor de los Son.

"Esto está delicioso Milk, …", Goku callaba de pronto y ante la vista extrañada de todos dejaba su plato aun con comida en el mientras se ponía de pie mirando al cielo, "no llames la atención, antes de que se enteren que estoy aquí necesito hablar contigo a solas", "¿pasa algo Goku?" preguntaba Milk a su esposo con algo de preocupación por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de él, "no estoy seguro, necesito hacer algo volveré en un momento", decía el sayajin mientras se encaminaba, pero volvía unos segundos después y se acercaba a la mesa tomando un plato de ella, "para el camino".

Goku seguía las instrucciones que Bills le transmitía a su mente hasta que por fin se encontró con el dios de la destrucción y su asistente. "Bien aquí estoy Bills, ahora puedes decirme que es lo que te trae por aquí de nuevo, ¿has vuelto para destruir la tierra? Porque si es eso sabes que no será tan fácil", decía el guerrero con un tono algo serio, "no, de hecho hemos venido a ofrecer nuestra ayuda tanto a ti como al resto de tus amigos" respondía el destructor tratando de tranquilizar al guerrero sayajin, al menos mientras le decía porque necesitarían su ayuda, "¿su ayuda?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Decía Picoro mientras revelaba su presencia en el lugar, "Picoro, me seguiste", "si, no es nada común que dejes de tragar tan repentinamente y te veías preocupado, así que te seguí a distancia para tranquilizar a Gohan" respondía el nameku mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados hasta quedar a un lado del padre de su alumno. "Bien de todos modos te tendrías que enterar de lo que el señor Bills tiene que decir, después de todo también debes poner en alerta al dios de este planeta, que, por su apariencia, deduzco que se conocen entre sí", decía Wills resignado por la pérdida del sigilo en su plan.

"Si claro, creo que no tengo opción dadas las circunstancias, lo que estoy a punto de decir es algo de extrema importancia e involucra el destino de este planeta", respondía Bills con molestia ante la presencia del segundo guerrero en la supuesta reunión secreta con Son Goku y el comentario de su maestro, "ahora necesito su atención, como tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, durante nuestra pelea de hace unos días decidí perdonar este planeta con la excusa de haberme quedado sin energía", decía el destructor recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de los guerreros que ya tenían la sospecha de que en realidad el dios de la destrucción había perdonado al planeta, y ahora comprobaban su teoría.

"bien, después de que wills y yo nos retiráramos a nuestro santuario, recibimos una visita inesperada", durante los siguientes minutos tanto Bills como Wills se dedicaron a explicar la situación que se había provocado por su decisión de no destruir la tierra, hablando su reunión con la gran señora y la decisión de esta de usar a otro de los destructores para terminar el trabajo que ellos habían decidido no hacer.

Entonces dices que esa señora, quiera que la tierra sea destruida, redujo sus poderes y ahora debemos esperar un ataque de un dios más poderoso que tú" decía Goku con seriedad pero con una mezcla de emoción por enfrentar a un oponente muy fuerte, y a la vez con un poco de preocupación al saber que sería alguien con mucho más poder del que usó Bills para derrotarlo cuando él uso el 100 % de su poder como dios supersayajin, "¿y qué es lo que propones ahora? Dijiste que nos ayudarías" decía Picoro mientras miraba fijamente al dios de la destrucción.

"Lo que estamos proponiendo, es entrenarlos, pero no es cualquier entrenamiento, sino que será el mismo que el señor Bills ha recibido desde que fue designado como el destructor del séptimo universo, dependiendo del tiempo que la señora muerte les dé antes de enviar al destructor podrán, si tenemos al menos dos semanas, tal vez sean capases de sostener una pelea contra el destructor más débil de la lista, si tenemos por lo menos 4 semanas podrán vencerlo con algunas dificultades", decía Wills yendo directo al grano, "lo único que pedimos a cambio es que nos permitan vivir en este planeta mientras eso pasa, ya que no podremos volver al santuario hasta que la pelea ocurra, pero tranquilos aun cuando solo contemos con el 30 % de nuestros poderes los ayudaremos a defender la tierra de ser necesario, así que ¿Qué dicen?", concluía el destructor mientras extendía su mano derecha a Goku.

"Y ese sujeto, ¿será muy fuerte?", preguntaba emocionado el sayajin, "pongámoslo así, el poder de el destructor que probablemente envié la gran señora a terminar el trabajo está alrededor del 45 % de mi poder original", respondía el dios de la destrucción con a la pregunta de Goku.

"bueno creo que podríamos ser aún más fuertes si entrenamos en la habitación del tiempo, ¿verdad que si Picoro?, si tenemos ese entrenamiento en ese lugar podremos tener los resultados de un año de entrenamiento en un solo día", decía Goku después de estrechar la mano de Bills, tanto Bills como Wills se sorprendieron ante el comentario del guerrero sayajin, ¿en realidad ese lugar existía? Si así era tendrían el tiempo suficiente para que fueran incluso capases de sostener una batalla con el quinto destructor más poderoso.

"Eso no será posible, desde que peleamos contra Boo la entrada de la habitación del tiempo fue destruida y aun no hemos podido abrir una nueva entrada que no se desplome, a lo que me refiero es que aun abriendo una nueva puerta correríamos el riesgo de quedar atrapados en esa dimensión y no hay garantía de que cuando logren salir vuelvan a esta realidad", el comentario del guerrero nameku caía como un balde de agua helada a sus oyentes.

"Bueno entonces creo que tendremos que entrenar en algún planeta deshabitado, si reciben este entrenamiento en este lugar se destruirá en tan solo unos instantes", decía resignado el dios de la destrucción al ver que el plan de Goku no se podría realizar. Al día siguiente Picoro y Goku explicaban la situación al resto de los guerreros z, solo los sayajin, Majin Boo y Picoro aceptaron entrenar con el dios de la destrucción, el resto decidieron desistir argumentando que solo serían un estorbo en la pelea, de este modo comenzaría el entrenamiento más complicado al que cualquier ser vivo puede someterse.

**¿Podrán los guerreros Z recibir el entrenamiento especial de los dioses? ¿En verdad los cálculos de Bills en cuanto a quien será el nuevo rival serán correctos?**

**Bueno , este fue el cuarto capítulo, espero que fuera de su agrado, a partir de este capítulo la historia se convertirá en una serie semanal, si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia queja o demás envíen un review, tengan por seguro que sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta, sin más que decir me despido y les deseo una excelente semana**, hasta la próxima.****


	5. Capítulo 5: Convergencia

**Bueno la introducción de la historia está dividida en 3 capítulos, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, tratare de poner la tercera parte dentro de 2 días, a quien este leyendo esto quiero agradecerle por darle a mi historia una oportunidad, solo me queda comprometerme a que, a menos que algo me pase la historia no se quedara incompleta.**

******Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").**** **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Marvel Comics (todos hacían esta declaración, yo solo quería ser popular).**

_**Capitulo 2: Fisura **_

Hace 19 años

"¡Te burlaste de mí!, ¡Te burlaste de mí!",repetía una y otra vez el terrible Majin boo al verse superado por los poderes del nuevo guerrero Vegeto, se sentía tan humillado y frustrado al ver como el sayajin era mucho más poderoso que él y como lo hacía verse tan insignificante como los sujetos a los que adsorbió para aumentar sus poderes, sintió tanta rabia que empezó a perder la cabeza, su ki se a elevo de golpe por la furia que sentía al sentirse inferior a otro guerrero.

"Este sujeto se enfadó tanto que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza", decía el guerrero sayajin mientras sonreía al observar la rabieta del villano que había acabado con la vida en la tierra, pero su rostro pronto cambio al ver que esto no sería algo tan simple como parecía. En el cielo se comenzaban a producir grietas que el guerrero relaciono casi de inmediato con las paredes que dividían su dimensión del resto de las dimensiones existentes en el universo, vio como algunos fragmentos de estas paredes empezaban a caer, sabía que debía detener esto antes de que las paredes colapsaran por completo y se lanzó contra el villano. Con gran dificultad se acercaba a Majin boo quien seguía aumentando su ki sin control, cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente al villano le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo volar algunos metros y recuperara la razón, inmediatamente después las paredes dimensionales se reconstruían por completo, o al menos eso creyeron siempre, sobre las ruinas de una de las ciudades que Majin boo ataco mientras seguía al servicio de Babidi una de las grietas estaba a punto de cerrarse pero de pronto una extraña nube azul con rayos se formó en los bordes de la grieta y empezó a agrandarla conforme más tiempo permanecía abierta la pared, no entre una dimensión y otra del mismo universo, sino que esta anomalía venia de otro universo, uno de los otros 11 universos desconocidos para los guerreros Z, la tierra de otro universo pasaba en esos momentos por la amenaza más grande que hubiera ocurrido en toda su historia, pero aun con las dimensiones del problema que Vivian ambas tierras, no habrían repercutido los problemas de una en la otra si no se hubieran combinado dos elementos casi imposibles de combinarse, al menos eso creyeron los dioses al formar las paredes de los 12 universos, la energía conjunta de 2 de las reliquias del tercer universo, por un lado la fuerza de Majin boo, aun siendo solo una pizca del poder de la reliquia tenía el poder suficiente para romper las paredes entre los universos y ,por el otro lado otra reliquia era usada para abrir un portal que permitiera a un ejército casi invencible invadir la tierra.

Cuando Majin boo por fin logro destruir la tierra hizo más que eso, la explosión termino de colapsar una porción del muro que jamás se recuperaría ya que el poder de las reliquias superaba al de los dioses que formaron las paredes.

Hace 16 años

"Vez a mi elegante asistente Wills parado allá", decía Bills señalando al hombre de piel azul que disfrutaba de un postre mientras observaba la pelea entre el dios de la destrucción y el dios súper sayajin, aun que Wills es mi asistente también es mi maestro.

"Entonces ¿Wills es el ser más poderoso del universo?", preguntaba el agotado guerrero mientras fijaba la vista en el lugar que Bills había señalado.

"En este momento estamos en el séptimo universo, en total existen 12 universos, ¿no crees que pueda existir alguien más poderoso en algún lugar?", pregunto el dios de la destrucción al sayajin sin revelar el secreto que solo los dioses y las entidades cósmicas conocían, Bills se convirtió en el segundo dios destructor más poderoso de le los 12 existentes desde hace 50 años cuando 10 de los dioses se unieron para derrotar al más poderoso de ellos, pero aun así, aun cuando Wills era aún más poderoso que Bills, ni siquiera el asistente y maestro del dios de la destrucción tenía el poder suficiente para sostener una pelea contra quien reemplazo al destructor contra el que todos se unieron.

Cuando Bills y Wills abandonaron la tierra los guerreros continuaron con la celebración del cumpleaños 38 de Bulma, ya más relajados después de la batalla en la que Goku se dio por vencido, y después de que Bulma abofeteara repetidas veces al guerrero por haber permitido que Bills derrotara a todos los guerreros Z antes de intervenir, llego el momento de abrir los regalos, uno a uno los regalos eran abiertos, algunos eran de parte de sus amigos y otros de los jefes de empresas amigas de la Corporación Capsula, cuando parecía que la todos los regalos habían sido abiertos y se disponía a alejarse de la mesa de regalos Picoro descubrió un paquete que había pasado desapercibido por la festejada,

"oye, creo que te falto uno "decía el nameku que, por alguna razón sintió cierta curiosidad y señalaba el paquete que había quedado oculto por el enorme arreglo floral. Bulma vio el paquete que tenía una elegante envoltura blanca con detalles en dorado, lo tomo y leyó la tarjeta que estaba unida al paquete," ¿Laboratorios Makluan? No creo haber escuchado de ellos jamás" decía Bulma arqueando la ceja derecha y después continuo con la lectura de la tarjeta que solo contenía las siguientes palabras "quisiera_ desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pronto sabrá de nosotros, mientras tanto acepte este pequeño regalo__de mi parte. Dr. __Zhang Tong". _La científica seguía extrañada, tampoco había escuchado jamás del hombre que le enviaba ese regalo, miraba el paquete con desconfianza, tanto así que le pidió a Vegeta que abriera él el paquete, explicando que si se trataba de algún tipo de trampa el príncipe sayajin no sufriría ningún daño, y Vegeta secretamente lo hizo para asegurarse de que su pareja no estuviera en peligro.

Cuando Vegeta abrió el paquete mostró el contenido a Bulma que ahora definitivamente no sabía que pensar, el regalo era un pisapapeles de oro sólido, tenía la base en forma hexagonal y de ella salían diez aros que tenían símbolos extraños en el centro de cada uno de los aros y entre todos formaban una especie de circulo con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro. Ahora el asunto parecía más extraño, porque alguien a quien jamás había visto, de quien no sabía nada ni había escuchado nada en toda su vida le hacia este tipo de regalo. Después de analizarlo en una de las computadoras de su laboratorio, la maquina arrojo como resultado de su análisis que el pisapapeles era solo eso, un pisapapeles muy costoso. Ya más relajada decidió dejar su regalo en el escritorio de su laboratorio personal, como ya era tarde decidió que después investigaría el origen de ese pisapapeles, por ahora solo quería descansar.


	6. Capítulo 6: Extremis

**Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, como me lo pidieron hare una aclaración que por lo visto olvide hacer desde el primer capítulo, los diálogos están marcados con comillas (""), menos mal tenemos el Aether disponible desde el capítulo 1 así que podemos alterar la información de los capítulos anteriores para aclarar este punto, en fin los dejo con el capítulo de la semana, pero antes:**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comics, pero ahora los tomo prestados para ofrecerles esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 6: Extremis.**

**El eje del infinito.**

Birusu entraba al templo con un frasco en la mano, cuando estaba a unos pasos del trono donde su señora esperaba se puso de rodillas y ofrecía el frasco a su ama, esta extendía uno de sus dedos para hacer flotar el frasco para colocarlo frente a frente con su rostro, "la señora muerte está muy decepcionado por sus acciones, además de la traición a sus designios tenían pensado revelar los secretos que permiten a los destructores aumentar sus poderes en poco tiempo, y tú wills, sabes que no se te permitía hablar en absoluto sobre lo ocurrido antes de la división de los universos y decides que es buena idea darle pistas a tú alumno, si tanto quieres hablar de eso te dirá que el séptimo universo ha sido afectado por estas reliquias cuatro beses hasta ahora", transmitía el mensaje el vocero mientras su señora veía a los personajes atrapados en el frasco. "Por favor señora, el señor Bills jamás leyó los libros donde se detalla el asunto y francamente no creo que tenga la inteligencia suficiente para deducirlo aunque lo investigara", "¡oye!", decía desesperado Wills tratando de excusarse, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del dios de la destrucción y la mirada seria de su ama, mientras frotaba su cabeza para reducir el dolor del golpe recibido cayo en cuenta de algo, "perdón creo que no escuche bien, ¿dijo que nuestro universo ha sido afectado por esas reliquias en cuatro ocasiones?" decía perplejo el asistente de Bills, "así es, ella creía que eras más inteligente y que te habías dado cuenta, pero ya que no lo sabes te dirá lo que paso, poco antes de que se dividieran los universos, Bibidi tomo una astilla de una de las reliquias y la uso para darle poder al tipo rosado que provocó la ira de Bills en la tierra, la segunda vez ocurrió cuando su sirviente Freezer destruyo el planeta Vegeta, durante la explosión, **Ord Zyonyz** activo por accidente reliquia que se le encomendó proteger, la combinación de la explosión del planeta y la energía liberada por la reliquia provoco una pequeña grieta temporal entre el tercer y séptimo universo, y esto permitió la entrada de un poco de la energía de la reliquia que afecto a un sayajin que estaba muy cerca de tu sirviente, el jardín de **Ord Zyonyz** se congelo en el tiempo mientras que el sayajin regresó en el tiempo, la tercera vez fue una combinación del poder de 2 de las reliquias, la creación de Bibidi salió de control liberando todo el potencial de la astilla de la reliquia que genera su poder y rompió temporalmente muchas de las barreras hasta que alguien lo saco de concentración, pero a pesar de la capacidad de los muros de regenerarse, un fragmento del muro quedo abierto cuando en el séptimo universo se usó una de las reliquias para abrir un portal, este portal compartía espacio con el muro, ya que la reliquia duro mucho tiempo activada el muro jamás sano y desde entonces existe esa fisura, y la cuarta ocasión la acaban de ver hace unos momentos, bueno la señora ya está harta de darles clases de historia, ella ha decidido que ya que desean tanto ayudar a los terrícolas les dará dos semanas para entrenarlos, pero será al cumplirse esas dos semanas que el destructor que ha designado ataque la tierra, hasta entonces ustedes descansaran en la bóveda de la gran señora", decía el hermano de Bills al momento que la muerte hacia desaparecer el frasco. "bien mi señora, cumplí con este encargo y además le tengo buenas noticias, ya localice a un miembro de la orden negra, si me lo permite iré por él y regresaré con todos los miembros de la orden negra en una semana", decía el vocero a su ama mientras permanecía arrodillado, la respuesta de su señora fue un movimiento de manos que le indicaba que podía retirarse.

**La tierra, 3 semanas después.**

"Videl creo que deberías tener más cuidado en tú condición, no queremos que le pase nada al bebe" decía Gohan a su esposa mientras sobrevolaban Ciudad Satán con sus trajes de el Gran Sayaman 1 y 2. "vamos Gohan, apenas tengo 3 meses de embarazo no me hará daño volar, además si llegara a ocurrir algo y me metiera en problemas siempre tendré al Gran Sayaman para protegerme" decía su esposa mientras lo abrasaba en el cielo.

"Bueno, sí pero yo creo que…" -Atención todas las unidades, nos han informado que hay una situación de rehenes a las afueras de la preparatoria estrella naranja, hay tres sospechosos que según los testigos no están armados pero de algún modo han logrado retener a los estudiantes, también se informa de un gran incendio en la biblioteca de dicha preparatoria… ¡atención, oficial herido, repito oficial herido! Solicito atención med…-ambos miraban algo extrañados sus relojes comunicadores. "¿Eso fue una explosión?" preguntaba el semi sayajin algo incrédulo por la enorme potencia del sonido escuchado durante el comunicado de la policía. "eso no es importante, lo que importa es que nos necesitan, ¡vamos!" decía Videl al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo a toda velocidad rumbo a su antigua escuela, "espera Videl" decía Gohan mientras aceleraba el vuelo para alcanzar a su esposa.

"No creo que sea un buen lugar para una mujer embarazada, no escuchaste la desesperación de ese policía antes de que la comunicación se interrumpiera" Gohan trataba de razonar con Videl mientras se acercaban al lugar de los hachos, "por favor Gohan, estoy embarazada no lisiada puedo defenderme, me entrenaste lo suficiente como para poder arreglármelas contra criminales armados, ¿qué podrían pasarme con sujetos desarmados?", respondía algo irritada ante la insistencia de su esposo mientras aterrizaban detrás de la zona acordonada por la policía, no fue hasta ese momento que se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la zona, aunque sus cascos cubrían gran parte de su cara se podía apreciar su expresión de sorpresa ante la escena, la biblioteca había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había un humeante cráter en el suelo. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" preguntaban los 2 al unísono.

"Cuando los bomberos comenzaron a combatir el incendio de la biblioteca vimos un resplandor naranja dentro del edificio y después de eso el lugar exploto y no dejo rastros de la construcción, por desgracia había ocho empleados de la escuela dentro y no nos podemos acercar a revisar el lugar, además en el edificio principal esta uno de los sospechosos con varios de los estudiantes", respondía el capitán de la policía mientras el resto de los oficiales trataban de alejar a los civiles que se acercaban curiosos al lugar del desastre, "¿Qué hay del tercer sospechoso?" preguntaba el Gran Sayaman 2 mientras estudiaba el edificio principal para buscar la forma más segura de entrar, "no lo hemos visto desde que abrieron la puerta para que llevar a los rehenes a la biblioteca antes de la explosión, pero los franco tiradores pudieron verlo por unos segundos, lo describen como un hombre de unos 45, de cabello largo, usa barba de candado y viste una especie de túnica verde con amarillo, pero como les dije no se le ha visto desde ese instante, ni siquiera por las ventanas" informaba uno de los policías a los súper héroes de identidad nada desconocida, "bien, entonces a trabajar" decía Videl mientras se apresuraba a volar para entrar por la azotea del edificio principal, "espérame!" decía el Gran Sayaman al momento de emprender el vuelo.

"No quiero que me reproches nada, ¿me escuchaste?" miraba a su esposo mientras forzaba la cerradura de la azotea, "bien, no diré nada pero al menos déjame ir al frente en caso de que en realidad estén armados", decía resignado Gohan al saber que no podría convencer a su esposa de no entrar. Con algo de molestia ella accedía a la petición del semi sayajin, mientras recorrían las escaleras en busca del lugar en el que se concentraban todos los ki que había en el lugar, al llegar al pasillo principal del primer piso solo pudieron ver a diez rehenes y uno de los sospechosos, un hombre rapado no muy alto que vestía una playera sin mangas color gris humo con detalles en negro en los costados, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y botas de trabajo, "¿Dónde estará el sujeto de la túnica?, no siento ningún ki fuera de este lugar" decía Gohan mientras seguía buscando la presencia del sospechoso faltante. "No lo sé, pero mientras aparece debemos liberar a esos estudiantes, ese tipo no está armado, será algo fácil", respondía su esposa muy confiada en que el rescate sería pan comido. "Bien yo lo entretengo mientras tú liberas a los rehenes" decía Gohan 'recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de su compañera.

Gohan desaparecía y reaparecía atrás del sospechoso dándole una patada en la nuca al criminal haciéndolo volar algunos metros hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes, al mismo tiempo Videl desataba a los rehenes, en ese momento Gohan caminaba hacia el lugar donde el criminal se había estrellado, "¡Tus días de crímenes han llegado a su fin, soy el héroe que lucha por la jus…!", el no pudo continuar con su acostumbrada presentación, ya que de entre los escombros salía una columna de fuego dirigida hacia el Gran Sayaman que logro impactarlo, sin ninguna herida importante, pero con su traje totalmente arruinado Gohan veía como el sospechoso se levantaba pero su apariencia era muy extraña ahora, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo, la mayor parte de su piel visible, incluyendo su cara tenían un tono naranja como si dentro del hubiera un incendio y sus manos estaban en llamas, "al fin llegas" decía el criminal mientras que comenzaba a escupir fuego de nuevo, pero ahora su objetivo era uno de los rehenes recién liberados, junto al que estaba de rodillas la esposa del Gran Sayaman, "¡no!" decía el héroe mientras se interponía creando un escudo de energía para proteger a su compañera y al rehén, cuando el fuego se desvaneció pudieron ver al criminal que estaba de espaldas buscando con la mirada algo mientras gritaba, "ya hice lo que quería maestro, por favor estabilícelo".

Sin entender lo que ocurría decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad paras dejar ir al último rehén " ¡muy bien, ya me tienes harta más te vale rendirte y decirnos donde está el otro sujeto que venía contigo", decía muy molesta Videl al sujeto que seguía mirando en todas direcciones, "no me escuchas, te dije…", ella se detenía al ver que él se daba la vuelta, pero había algo raro, su mirada ya no reflejaba la ira que demostraba durante el ataque, ahora la cara del criminal demostraba una desesperación muy grande, "no está, no está" decía el criminal totalmente aterrado. "Esto se acabó" decía Videl mientras le daba un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla derecha, "¡aaaaaaaay! Quema, quema, quema!", decía la súper heroína sacudiendo su mano, "al menos lo hiciste caer", decía en ton o de broma su esposo recibiendo una mirada de disgusto de ella, "no lo entienden" ambos volteaban sus rostros en dirección al criminal, ahora la piel de este parecía agrietarse dejando ver un resplandor color fuego que se hacía cada vez más brillante salir de su interior y hacia que la temperatura del lugar se elevara cada vez más, "se acabó" decía el criminal mientras se arrastraba en el suelo y el resplandor aumentaba más y más, " ¡cuidado Videl!" decía Gohan mientras repetía su estrategia de crear un escudo de energía para protegerse ambos, en ese instante el criminal se volvió totalmente naranja dando lugar de inmediato a una violenta explosión que hacia desaparecer el edificio principal de la escuela e incendiaba los edificios cercanos.

Después de haber controlado los incendios los héroes informaban al capitán de policía lo ocurrido en el interior del ahora inexistente edificio principal de la preparatoria estrella naranja, "bueno con su declaración podemos completar el reporte, que desgracia ocho rehenes y catorce civiles muertos, cien civiles heridos, la preparatoria más importante totalmente destruida y ahora debemos buscar al supuesto maestro al que el sujeto llamaba tan desesperadamente" decía con mucho pesar el capitán. "sin contar que aún está desaparecido el tipo de la túnica", decía el Gran Sayaman mientras miraba la destrucción que ese sujeto había provocado, "si, pero si aún estaba dentro del edificio no había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir a la explosión", respondía su compañera con algo de pesar por no haber sido capaz de detener este desastre.

"si y también está la posibilidad de que el tipo de la túnica se escapara y sea el supuesto maestro al que chispitas buscaba" decía uno de los detectives que investigaban el caso.

"Bueno ya no podemos hacer nada aquí, terminen de revisar la zona de desastre y después pueden retirarse", decía algo fastidiado el jefe de la policía mientras cruzaba la zona acordonada para incorporarse a las labores de búsqueda.

Horas después los héroes de la ciudad volaban rumbo a su hogar, mientras lo hacían hablaban de lo ocurrido en la escuela, se preguntaban ¿qué fue lo que le había ocurrido a ese criminal con el que peleaban?, ¿fue lo mismo que pasó en la biblioteca? y también se preguntaban sobre la identidad del tipo de la túnica y del "maestro" al que ese sujeto buscaba, compartían la teoría del detective de que estos dos eran la misma persona, ya que no tendría sentido estarlo buscando en el lugar de los hechos si no hubiera estado en el sitio en el momento de que todo ocurrió además de que los rehenes rescatados declararon que el tipo de la túnica parecía dirigir la operación pero ninguno de los criminales se atrevía a siquiera dirigirle la mirada y cuando ese sujeto entro en el lugar les advirtieron que, a menos que quisieran una bala en la cabeza no lo miraran a los ojos, lo único que estaba claro es que los problemas de los guerreros iban apenas empezando.

**¿Qué problemas están por enfrentar los guerreros Z? ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para la batalla contra el nuevo destructor? ¿Chespirito volverá en los Vengadores? (ay :( )**

**Bueno espero que les gustara el nuevo capítulo. Matt Stalinger espero que a esto te estuvieras refiriendo en tu review, por alguna razón el sistema no me permite responderte personalmente así que te respondo por aquí. ****lacho12****durante la semana tratare de revisar el error de números que mencionas, en cuanto lo compruebe hago la corrección. ****baraka108****solo puedo decirte por aquí es que no estas muy lejos de lo que tengo planeado, solo espera ;(.**

**Ok eso es todo por esta semana, espero la pasen bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 7: El ataque del Mandarín

**Y estoy de vuelta son un nuevo capitulo, pero para evitar que algo no parezca tener sentido decidí incluir un resumen de eventos importantes para enlazar este capitulo, el resumen aparece en negritas, subrayado y cursivas, si están muy relacionados con la historia podrían no necesitarlo, pero tal vez se les aya escapado algún detalle importante, pero estoy divagando demasiado, disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**

**oh si, por ahí dicen que es necesario que aclare que: los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, también algunos diálogos, ok ya lo aclare y esos abogados mal encarados se están alejando de mi casa, disfrútenlo.**

**Anteriormente en La Cruzada del Infinito:**

_**Muchos creen que nuestro universo es único y que algún día conoceremos todos sus secretos pero hay una parte de su historia que nuca conocerán, Hace miles de años los 12 universos coexistían como uno solo, durante la convergencia de las 12 regiones del universo un antiguo ser usó una reliquia que le permitiría hacer que la estructura de la realidad del universo se modificara para hacer que solo su raza pudiera sobrevivir en él, para que su plan funcionara debía esperar al momento en que la convergencia estuviera en su máxima potencia, es decir, en el momento en que uniera los 12 portales del universo en un punto exacto y permitiera el paso de la energía de la reliquia por las 12 regiones.**_

_**Después de esto se crearon los muros que dividirían los 12 universos. Desde entonces cada universo se desarrollaría de forma independiente de los otros, para asegurar que los universos más poderosos no significaran una amenaza para el resto se creó una regla. Si un habitante de un universo cruzaba a otro, su fuerza se nivelaría con la de los habitantes del universo invadido con el fin de que estos pudieran defender su universo con mayor facilidad. **_

_**Sobre las ruinas de una de las ciudades que Majin boo ataco mientras seguía al servicio de Babidi una de las grietas estaba a punto de cerrarse pero de pronto una extraña nube azul con rayos se formó en los bordes de la grieta y empezó a agrandarla conforme más tiempo permanecía abierta la pared, no entre una dimensión y otra del mismo universo, sino que esta anomalía venia de otro universo, uno de los otros 11 universos desconocidos para los guerreros Z, la tierra de otro universo pasaba en esos momentos por la amenaza más grande que hubiera ocurrido en toda su historia, pero aun con las dimensiones del problema que Vivían**__****__**ambas tierras, no habrían repercutido los problemas de una en la otra si no se hubieran combinado dos elementos casi imposibles de combinarse, al menos eso creyeron los dioses al formar las paredes de los 12 universos, la energía conjunta de 2 de las reliquias del tercer universo, el poder de la reliquia tenía el poder suficiente para romper las paredes entre los universos y ,por el otro lado otra reliquia era usada para abrir un portal que permitiera a un ejército casi invencible invadir la tierra. **_

_**"**__**¿Laboratorios **__**Makluan? No creo haber escuchado de ellos jamás" **_

_**"**__**Muy pronto sabrá de nosotros"**_

**Capítulo 7: El ataque del Mandarín.**

16 años después.

En la parte más aislada de un bosque se encontraba una especie de mansión que estaba amurallada y resguardada por guardias armados, en su interior algunos científicos trabajan las instalaciones científicas desarrollando unas extrañas ampolletas en forma de "Y". "Bien la fase uno está terminada, la prueba, a pesar de lo ocurrido se podría considerar un éxito, ¿Cómo va el proyecto Ultimo?", decía un sujeto con las manos entrelazadas que estaba sentado en una especie de trono con cabezas de dragones en los descansabrazos que estaba en una de las habitaciones del complejo que tenía poca iluminación, este hombre vestía una túnica color esmeralda y que en tenía una figura parecida a un escorpión con tres colas en color oro que cubría toda la parte frontal de su torso y una de las patas de la figura se extendía por toda la parte inferior de ambas mangas, él era delgado, usaba barba de candado y cabello largo, "está en la en construcción maestro, seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y pudimos hacerlo funcionar sin despertar sospechas", decía el jefe de científicos mientras mantenía la vista dirigida al suelo, "excelente, espero por tú bien que esté terminado antes del evento especial de la próxima semana" decía el hombre mientras se recargaba en su mano derecha y descansaba su mano izquierda en la cabeza de dragón del trono, permitiendo al científico ver sus dedos delgados, sus uñas parecían garras por su largo y podía ver los anillos que usaba. "así será maestro, con su permiso me retiro a seguir trabajando", decía el científico recibiendo un sonido que le indicaba que le permitía retirarse.

Cuando estuvo totalmente solo el hombre se puso de pie y camino rumbo a una pequeña caja que estaba en una mesa que adornaba una de las paredes, colgada en la pared se encontraba un estandarte rojo que en el centro tenia bordados diez aros que tenían símbolos extraños en el centro de cada uno de los aros y entre todos formaban una especie de circulo con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro, abrió la caja y mientras vaciaba su contenido sonrió un poco para sí mismo, "muy pronto sabrán de mí, guerreros z" decía en un tono sombrío el hombre mientras observaba unas rocas esféricas, extendió su mano izquierda y movía un poco su dedo anular, con esto el anillo de su anular izquierdo comenzó a resplandecer, después de unos segundos las esferas de piedra tomaron la apariencia de las esferas del dragón.

Ciudad Satán, una semana después.

Era un día muy agitado en la ciudad, todo el mundo se preparaba para la celebración, ese día se conmemoraba un aniversario más del día en que el campeón mundial Mr. Satán "gano" el juego de Cell y salvo a la tierra, se estaba preparando un gran espectáculo para homenajear a la leyenda viviente de la ciudad. Se había preparado un gran desfile seguido de una pequeña entrevista al campeón, y después de eso una fiesta que duraría el resto del día.

El campeón se vestía con su mejor traje de batalla, era una réplica exacta del que uso el día que el juego de Cell se efectuó, el traje fue un regalo que le había dado un representante de los laboratorios Makluan, una empresa que pese a tener pocos años en el mercado, hacían una buena competencia a la corporación capsula en cuanto al desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías. A pesar de que el día era dedicado a él, se sentía algo triste, ya que tanto su hija y su nieta, como su mejor amigo Majin boo, no estarían con el ese día, la razón era ese entrenamiento que todos hacían desde hace 16 años, el entrenamiento que comenzó unos meses después de que su nieta naciera, todos sus amigos dieron por sentado que tanto Bills como Wills no regresarían para ayudarlos a enfrentar la amenaza de la que les habían advertido, por lo que decidieron entrenar por su cuenta, a pesar de que con el paso de los años la mayoría no entrenaba tan duro como al principio, las personas más allegadas a él entrenaban por temporadas muy largas y nunca se sabría cuando los vería de nuevo.

Un poco resignado el campeón se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad donde comenzaría el desfile que iniciaba los festejos hasta llegar a la preparatoria estrella naranja donde se había preparado una plataforma junto al monumento que se había hecho en memoria de las víctimas del ataque terrorista que ocurrió hace 16 años, este monumento con el tiempo termino siendo el primero de muchos similares en diferentes ciudades donde habían ocurrido ataques similares. En el desfile se expondrían los nuevos helicópteros de la policía, los mejores pilotos habían sido seleccionados para maniobrar las maquinas en la exhibición, estos pilotos parecían ser los indicados para el trabajo, pero nadie notó que desde hacía unas horas estos pilotos ya no actuaban normal.

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado.

Hacía ya tres semanas desde que Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl y Pan habían subido a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, que había sido recuperada mediante las esferas del dragón hace 15 años, en estos momentos Goku y Pan salían de la habitación del tiempo, en esta ocasión solo entrenaron un día ya que Pan y su familia querían sorprender a Mr. Satán durante la fiesta que habría en su honor.

"creo que mi abuelito se pondrá muy contento cuando nos vea en su fiesta, ya paso casi un mes desde que lo visitamos por última vez", decía Pan mientras comía junto a su familia en el templo sagrado, "si, pero recuerda que es una sorpresa, no puedes llamarlo antes de la fiesta, por cierto Videl, ¿no deberíamos ir a casa a cambiarnos de una vez?", decía Gohan, "si creo que tienes razón, Pan prepara tus cosas y despídete de tu abuelo Goku" decía la esposa de Gohan mientras se ponía de pie junto a su esposo, "bien, nos vemos abuelito volveré en unos días para seguir entrenando", decía Pan mientras agitaba la mano y se encaminaba a la salida del templo, "sig Pan, nogs vemogs, cuídense", respondía Goku con comida aun en la boca.

Montaña Paoz

Ya en casa la familia se alistaba para la fiesta en honor al padre de Videl, madre e hija ya casi estaban listas y Gohan estaba en la ducha, "oye mamá, ¿Qué estará pasando con mi abuelito?", "no lo sé, enciende la televisión para ver qué es lo que está pasando", le respondía Videl a su hija, Pan encendió la televisión y busco el canal donde se transmitía el evento, el desfile había terminado y la entrevista con el campeón estaba empezado, Videl se tapaba el rostro al escuchar a su padre que contaba cómo había "ganado" el juego de Cell, de pronto la señal del canal se perdió dando paso a estática por unos segundos y después de eso una pantalla de colores, pero en lugar de la clásica pantalla de colores esta tenía un símbolo extraño, diez aros que tenían símbolos extraños en el centro de cada uno de los aros y entre todos formaban una especie de circulo con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro, después de esto aparecían imágenes de los ataques que habían ocurrido desde el ataque a la preparatoria a la fecha, todas las televisiones y pantallas del mundo transmitían las mismas imágenes, "mujeres, niños, ovejas, desde hace 16 años se han suscitado terribles ataques contra escuelas, plazas públicas y demás lugares donde había grandes concentraciones de personas, empezare por decirles que yo lo hice" decía un hombre sentado en una especie de trono que tenía cabezas de dragón en los descansa brazos, el hombre vestía una túnica color esmeralda y que en tenía una figura parecida a un escorpión con tres colas en color oro que cubría toda la parte frontal de su torso y una de las patas de la figura se extendía por toda la parte inferior de ambas mangas, él era delgado, usaba barba de candado, cabello largo y con la mano derecha sostenía un cetro, el mango del cetro era de forma curva y aparentemente de oro, unido a la punta había una especie de cuchilla plateada que estaba unida a partir del tercer cuarto del mango y en el centro, entre el mango y la cuchilla había una especie de gema color azul, todo el mundo veía a este hombre que ahora aparecía haciéndose responsable de los ataque más brutales que hubieran pasado en los últimos años, en la plaza principal de la preparatoria estrella naranja todos miraban la gran pantalla que se había colocado en uno de los edificios cercanos al lugar mientras los helicópteros se cambiaban de posición aparentemente para permitir a los asistentes ver lo que se transmitía.

"Muchos me consideran un terrorista, yo me considero un maestro", continuaba con su discurso el hambre que había interrumpido los festejos, "lección número uno, los héroes no existen", dicho esto las pantallas volvían a mostrar la plaza donde se había estado llevando a cabo la entrevista al padre de Videl, cuando todo parecía haber terminado los pilotos de los helicópteros de la policía hacían algo inimaginable, cuando todos creían que la entrevista podría continuar, los pilotos abrían fuego con los misiles de los helicópteros contra la plataforma donde se encontraban el campeón mundial y algunos reporteros, todos los asistentes corrían por sus vidas mientras los helicópteros seguían atacando el lugar donde se hacia la entrevista, en casa de Gohan, Videl y Pan miraban con horror la escena que la televisión transmitía, después de unos minutos de iniciado el ataque el ejército termino de derribar el último de los helicópteros atacantes y capturaban al piloto sobreviviente, los rescatistas removían los escombros en busca de posibles sobrevivientes.

"Gohan rápido tenemos que ir a buscar a mi padre, debemos ayudarlo antes de que sea tarde" decía una desesperada Videl a su esposo quien había salido de la ducha cuando escucho los gritos de horror de su esposa e hija, mientras que ellos se apresuraban a salir en ayuda del padre de Videl notaron algo que había pasado desapercibido, su hija estaba de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, "tranquila hija todo estará bien tú padre y yo vamos a ayudar… ¿quieres ayudar también?" decía Videl tratando de ser fuerte para darle confianza a su hija, "el ki de mi abuelito… desapareció", respondía Pan cediendo a las lágrimas, "¿Qué dices?, por favor Gohan di que se equivoca, por favor dilo", decía con lágrimas en los ojos Videl a su esposo quien solo se podía confirmar lo que su hija había notado, "Videl lo siento mucho, pero no te desanimes, recuerda que existe la posibilidad de revivirlo con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón, si le pedimos el radar a Bulma podremos reunirlas en poco tiempo, recuerda que tú padre no había muerto antes, así que Sheng-long puede revivirlo" trataba Gohan de consolar a su esposa y a su hija, logrando calmarlas un poco cuando menciono las esferas del dragón, con mucho dolor aun por la muerte, se dirigían a casa de Bulma en compañía de Goku y Goten, que se unieron a la búsqueda.

Al día siguiente se hacía oficial la muerte del campeón, el mundo entero estaba consternado, el hombre al que se consideraba un héroe invencible había sido asesinado durante el evento en su honor. Mientras la familia Son se preparaba para viajar en busca de la última esperanza las esferas del dragón.

**Bien, aclaro un punto muy importante, el Mandarín de esta historia sera basado principalmente en la versión de los comic's, osea el experto en artes marciales, tecnología y por supuesto con sus poderosos anillos, solo use los diálogos de la película por que me gustan mucho. De esta forma les presento al primer villano que tendrá un papel importante en esta historia.**

**sin mas que decir les deseo una buena semana.**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a la

**Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Si es así, me alegra ver que sigues el hilo de esta historia, o al menos la curiosidad te trajo hasta aquí, en las últimas actualizaciones no me han dado ninguna sugerencia, así que asumiré que todo está bien o no han podido leer los últimos capítulos, sea cual sea el caso les recuerdo que todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas, y quiero aclarar algo que dije en el capítulo pasado, considero a el Mandarín el primer villano relevante de esta la historia ya que, aun que ****Malekith provocó la división de los universos y sin proponérselo la fisura de los muros le permitió llegar al universo de dragón ball, él no ha atacado directamente a este universo, bueno aclarado este punto, que los diálogos aparecen entre comillas ("") y que los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. **

**Anteriormente en La Cruzada del Infinito:**

**_Muchos creen que nuestro universo es único._**

**_Durante la convergencia de las 12 regiones del universo un antiguo ser usó una reliquia que le permitiría hacer que la estructura de la realidad._**

**_Se crearon los muros que dividirían los 12 universos. _**

**_"_****_Muy pronto sabrá de nosotros"_**

**_Para asegurar que los universos más poderosos no significaran una amenaza para el resto se creó una regla. Si un habitante de un universo cruzaba a otro, su fuerza se nivelaría con la de los habitantes del universo invadido con el fin de que estos pudieran defender su universo con mayor facilidad._**

**_"Muchos me consideran un terrorista, yo me considero un maestro, lección número uno, los héroes no existen"_**

**Capítulo 8: ****¿Qué es lo que les pasa a las esferas del dragón?**

Después de algunas horas de búsqueda, las esferas del dragón estaban reunidas, la familia Son las llevaba ahora a la corporación capsula para invocar a Sheng-long y revivir al padre de Videl, en el patio trasero de la casa de Bulma, los guerreros z se habían reunido para la ocasión, "tranquila Pan, si las esferas del dragón funcionan como mamá dice tú abuelo estará contigo en unos minutos más", decía Bura a su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor, "¡sal de ahí Sheng-long!", gritaba Gohan para hacer funcionar las esferas.

"Que extraño, no pasa nada, Gohan inténtalo una vez más" decía Bulma mientras todos los presentes seguían extrañados porque el dragón no respondía al llamado, "si, ¡sal de ahí Sheng-long!", repetía el hijo de Goku una vez más el ritual pero seguí sin pasar nada, "que extraño, oye Picoro ¿tú sabes que es lo que pasa? Yo no veo nada raro en ellas", preguntaba Goku al nameku extrañado, "no tengo idea, se supone que la última vez que se usaron fue hace 15 años, no debería de haber ningún problema", respondía Picoro mientras se acercaba a las esferas y tomaba una para observarla de cerca. "bueno, tal vez si esperamos un rato antes de intentarlo otra vez Sheng-long aparezca, me comunicare telepáticamente con Dende para ver si él sabe algo", decía Picoro con algo de intriga por el hecho de que las esferas parecían no funcionar.

Dentro de la casa todos comían los pasteles que les ofrecía la madre de Bulma, Goku y Vegeta parecían estar compitiendo entre ellos para saber quién podía comer más pasteles, de pronto la televisión se encendía por si sola ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, "ese símbolo otra vez, ¿ahora que quiere hacer ese infeliz?", decía Videl con mucha rabia al ver que el hombre que había presentado al mundo la muerte de su padre el día anterior volvía a aparecer en la televisión y que además tenía el control sobre los aparatos para obligarlos a verlo, "veo que las esferas no funcionan como lo esperaban, ¿verdad?", comenzaba a hablar el hombre logrando captar de inmediato la atención de todos en la casa de Bulma, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera de las esferas del dragón? Y peor aún ¿Cómo sabe que no funcionan?

"¿Les sorprende que conozca las esferas del dragón? La verdad es que los he observado desde hace tiempo, conozco a cada uno de ustedes, conozco sus debilidades, sus miedos y lo más importante conozco los secretos de las esferas del dragón", cuando terminaba de decir esto el hombre alzaba su mano izquierda, en ella había un anillo en cada dedo, la gema del anillo del anular brillaba como si irradiara algún tipo de energía, el hombre hizo un movimiento leve con el dedo anular y en ese momento la gema dejaba de brillar, "creo que ahora deberían ver sus preciadas esferas del dragón", decía el hombre que evidentemente estaba dirigiéndose especialmente a ellos, cuando voltearon a ver las esferas se veían como estas se habían convertido en piedra, como si alguien las hubiera usado, "¿sorprendidos? Pero tranquilos no use sus preciosas esferas del dragón, esto es parte de la lección número dos, para ganar debes destruir las esperanzas de tú enemigo".

Cuando termino de decir esto la imagen en la pantalla cambio, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, simplemente era algo imposible de creer, la pantalla mostraba el templo sagrado de Kamisama, estaba destruido, en el suelo estaban Dende, Mr Popo, el maestro Karin y Yajirobe de rodillas muy herido, "no puede ser, ¿cómo encontró el templo sagrado? No puede ser, resiste Yajirobe", decía Goku mientras se preparaba para hacer la teletransportación guiándose con el débil ki de Yajirobe, cuando apareció en el templo encontró el lugar totalmente destruido, pero no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos que habían aparecido en la pantalla, "eh, ¿Dónde están? Esto es extraño ya no siento el ki de Yajirobe", decía el sayajin muy confundido, el lugar se veía igual que en la pantalla pero sus amigos no estaban ahí, "no puedes sentirlo porque no está aquí, al menos no desde hace un mes, escucho una voz detrás de él, cuando giro vio al hombre que había estado hablando con el mundo mediante las pantallas de televisión, "¡maldito! ¿Qué les hiciste?", decía furioso Goku mientras se lanzaba para golpear al hombre, pero para su sorpresa cuando se disponía a golpearlo en el rostro solo lo traspaso, extrañado trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero seguía sin tocarlo, "pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? ", decía con su mano en la nuca, algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba confundido, "ah ya terminaste, bien en cuanto a quien soy, mi nombre no importa pero el resto de mis enemigos me conocen como el Mandarín y te darás cuenta de que no puedes tocarme, esto es porque lo que estás viendo solo es una proyección psiónica de mí, en cuanto a tus amigos, ellos están muertos desde hace un mes", decía el hombre dejando perplejo a Goku, "eso es imposible, ayer estuvimos entrenando aquí, estuvimos tres semanas y ellos estaban bien", decía el sayajin aun sin comprender que era lo que pasaba, "si claro, entrenaste con ellos, igual que hace unas horas reunieron las esferas del dragón, o hace unos instantes usaste el ki de tú amigo para llegar aquí y ahora estás hablando con una proyección psiónica, en verdad eres muy distraído, bien te lo diré, esas tres semanas de entrenamiento jamás estuviste en compañía de ellos solo eran imágenes que puse en sus cabezas, al igual que el templo en perfectas condiciones, y las supuestas esferas solo eran las rocas que alguna vez fueron las esferas del dragón, solo use una de mis habilidades para que emitiera la señal que necesitaba su radar para detectarla" decía la proyección del hombre al sayajin que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Voy a darles dos opciones, ¿desean tener una vida vacía o una muerte digna?", continuaba el hombre, "veo que planeaste todo muy bien, ya no tendremos la opción de usar las esferas del dragón en caso de que alguno de nosotros muera y sigues escondido como el cobarde que eres, lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ganar así de fácil, ¡te juro que pagaras por todas las muertes que has causado!", respondía el sayajin al reto del hombre, "tal y como lo imagine y antes de que siquiera lo piensen, te informo que el enano verde no tenía fuerza de voluntad y me lo dijo todo, por lo que el planeta nameku dejo de existir hace dos semanas así que ya no hay esferas del dragón en el universo", el tipo sonreía aparentemente complacido por la respuesta de su rival mientras y ahora buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, "toma", decía el hombre mientras lanzaba una pequeña bolsa a Goku, cuando la abrió encontró dentro de ella unas semillas del ermitaño, "estas si son reales, las últimas seis semillas que podrán conseguir ahora, solo recuerda usarlas sabiamente, ahora saben quién soy, pero no saben dónde estoy y los atacare cuando menos lo esperen", dicho esto la proyección desapareció, Goku ahora solo miraba la bolsita que contenía las ultimas semillas del ermitaño que quedaban, veía las ruinas del templo con algo de tristeza y furia, pero por más que lo intento nunca detecto ningún ki en el lugar.

Después de esto se teletransportó de regreso a la corporación capsula donde todos fueron testigos de la charla ente su amigo y el hombre al que ahora conocían como el Mandarín, unos momentos después, con ayuda de Kaiosama, pudieron comprobar que su rival no mentía, el planeta nameku ya no estaba ni había rastro de los namekusei ni de las esferas del dragón originales, ya más resignados ante la situación la familia Son regresaba a la montaña Paoz, mientras volaban Videl pudo ver a la distancia la ciudad Satán, "¿les importa si paso un momento a la casa de mi papá?", preguntaba la hija del ahora muerto campeón, "claro mi amor, tomate el tiempo que necesites yo te esperare afuera", respondía Gohan al notar la tristeza que el rostro de Videl reflejaba, "yo también quiero ir", decía Pan mientras trataba de alcanzar a su madre pero era detenida por su padre, "no Pan, tú madre necesita un momento a solas", la hija de Videl entendió y muy a su pesar decidió darle su espacio a su madre.

Dentro de la mansión Videl caminaba melancólica, cada lugar que miraba le traía recuerdos de su padre, estuvo recorriendo su antigua casa por un rato, cuando estaba por irse decidió ir a el cuarto de su padre, cuando estuvo ahí se sentó en la cama y cedió a las lágrimas una vez más, cuando se sintió un poco mejor se puso de pie para salir de la mansión, pero en ese instante sintió que alguien la observaba, cuando se dio media vuelta quedo boquiabierta, frente a ella estaba, ¿ella misma? La impresión que le dio verse así misma parada frente a ella, de pronto su copia hizo un movimiento rápido que la tomó por sorpresa, lo último que vio fue como su copia atravesaba su pecho con una de sus manos, poco a poco sintió que su energía la abandonaba, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más frio, no entendía porque nadie de su familia parecía darse cuenta que su ki desaparecía, pero lo que ella no sabía era que su réplica ahora emitía una copia exacta de su ki engañando a toda su familia, finalmente dejo de luchar y simplemente se dejó morir ante la mirada fija de esa extraña que era idéntica a ella.

La réplica de Videl se aseguró de que ella estuviera muerta en realidad, cuando estuvo 100 % segura toco su oreja donde había un pequeño aparato, "la infiltración está completa, desháganse de la humana", decía la réplica mientras sufría una transformación que dejaba ver su verdadera forma, su piel era verde, sus orejas puntiagudas, a distancia parecería un nameku, solo que a diferencia de la raza a la que pertenece Picoro, que no tienen género, esta mostraba evidencia de ser una hembra de su raza y también tenía una barbilla muy gruesa con algunas partiduras. Finalmente dio un último vistazo al cuerpo de Videl antes de salir de la mansión a tomar el lugar de esta en su familia, con una sonrisa maligna volvía a tomar la forma de la ahora muerta esposa de Gohan.

**El reino de la muerte (el eje del infinito)**

"Mi señora, ha ordenado que estén aquí para que puedan presenciar la resurrección de uno de sus antiguos hermanos, espero que aun puedan ver desde ahí adentro hermano", decía Birusu mientras colocaba el frasco que sirvió de prisión a Bills y a Wills los últimos 16 años. Desde el interior ambos fueron testigos en varias ocasiones de la llegada de nuevos destructores y del regreso de otros, pero lo que tenían frente a ellos los dejó helados, era un sarcófago que hacía casi 70 años no veían, el mismo que la Muerte había encargado a Birusu que recuperara, el cual la orden negra había protegido celosamente durante esos años por órdenes de la entidad cósmica que estaba de pie a un lado de ellos.

El dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo y su maestro veían como los miembros de la orden negra abrían los candados que mantenían cerrada la tumba del ser contra el que los destructores se habían enfrentado hacia tanto tiempo, también veían como el hermano de Bills entregaba a la Muerte el cráneo que guardaba el poder retirado a ellos y otro que contenían el poder del destructor que yacía en ese sarcófago.

En ese instante la entidad cósmica tomo los dos cráneos y libero la energía que guardaban dirigiéndola al destructor que poco a poco recuperaba la vida, Bills y Wills no podían creer que ese monstruo regresaría y además revivido con energía que les fue arrebatada a ellos.

Cuando la energía de los cráneos se agotó, la Muerte extendió sus manos para hacer algo que petrifico a todos los presentes, su vocero incluido, "mi señora, ¿de verdad piensa triplicar el poder de ese destructor?", pregunto el hermano de Bills totalmente sorprendido, a lo que solo recibió la mirada fría y penetrante de parte de la entidad cósmica, indicando que no la cuestionara.

Cuando la Muerte bajo sus brazos la tapa del sarcófago comenzó a abrirse hasta que cayó a un lado, de la tumba salió una mano color purpura que se afianzaba en el borde del sarcófago para impulsarse y salir, Birusu dio un paso al frente por orden de la entidad cósmica y se dirigió al destructor recién revivido, "la señora muerte te da la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, ella te ha traído de vuelta por ser el más leal de sus sirvientes y por lo tanto el único al que puede confiar esta misión, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar Thanos?".

**¿Cuál será la misión que la Muerte desea confiarle a Thanos?, ¿Quién es el ser que suplanto a Videl?, ¿Cómo fue posible que el Mandarín encontrara y destruyera a todos los creadores de las esferas del dragón?**

**Bueno esto es todo por esta semana, ****baraka108** **como ves la respuesta a tú pregunta llegó, espero que les sea agradable la lectura de este capítulo, y por favor, tómense un momento para escribir un review para saber si la historia les está gustando, dar críticas constructivas o lo que sea, que tengan una semana feliz.**


	9. Capítulo 9: El regreso de Bills y Wills

**Hola, veo que siguen aquí, espero que tuvieran una buena semana, en lo personal estoy feliz ya que el capítulo anterior gusto mucho, solo me queda agradecerles sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia, bueno los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, pero antes debo decier que los personajes, por desgracia, no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel Comic's, cualquier parecido de mi trabajo con trabajo de profesionales sería estupendo.**

**_Anteriormente en La cruzada del infinito:_**

**_"_****_Veo que siguen metiéndose en problemas hermano"_**

**_"_****_Bueno la señora ha decidido que ya que desean tanto ayudar a los terrícolas les dará dos semanas para entrenarlos, pero será al cumplirse esas dos semanas que el destructor que ha designado ataque la tierra, hasta entonces ustedes descansaran en la bóveda de la gran señora"_**

**_"_****_quisiera desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pronto sabrá de nosotros, mientras tanto acepte este pequeño regalo_********_de mi parte. Dr. _****_Zhang Tong"._**

**Capítulo 9: El regreso de Bills y Wills**

**El reino de la muerte.**

"la señora muerte te da la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, ella te ha traído de vuelta por ser el más leal de sus sirvientes y por lo tanto el único al que puede confiar esta misión, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar Thanos?".

"Mi señora sabe que yo siempre estaré dispuesto a cumplir cualquiera de sus órdenes, ¿cuál será la misión que debo cumplir?", respondió el titán loco mientras se arrodillaba ante la entidad cósmica.

"La gran señora te ha traído para que restaures el equilibrio cósmico entre la vida y la muerte, actualmente los 12 universos se han llenado de vida y este equilibrio está a punto de perderse, debido a ciertos eventos recientes la señora Muerte a llegado a la conclusión de que tú eres el único al que puede encargarle esta misión", respondió el vocero de la muerte manteniendo algo de distancia con Thanos.

"Estoy dispuesto a aceptar la misión, sin embargo, me gustaría que mi trabajo fuera digno de la grandeza de la señora Muerte, por eso le solicito me permita meditar en el eje del infinito para así hacer un plan que me permita cumplir con esta misión, claro, esto solo si a mi gran señora no le incomoda", respondió Thanos aun arrodillado.

"La señora Muerte no tiene ningún inconveniente con ceder a tu petición, después de todo, mostraste desde antes de ser aceptado como uno de sus destructores que eres leal a ella, puedes meditar en el eje del infinito el tiempo que creas necesario, ella está segura de que aprovecharás esta oportunidad", respondía Birusu transmitiendo las palabras que la Muerte le daba telepáticamente.

Después de esto Thanos le dirigió a la Muerte una última reverencia y se dirigió hacia el vórtice que albergaba el conocimiento de los 12 universos, una vez ahí unió sus puños detrás de su espalda y miró fijamente el eje en busca de la información que necesitaba.

**Corporación capsula, cuatro días después.**

Con el reto de el Mandarín lanzado el día anterior los guerreros Z se reunían de nuevo para enfrentar esta amenaza, mientras tanto, en un laboratorio privado de la corporación capsula Bulma trabaja en un dispositivo que sea capaz de rastrear la energía que emitían los objetos que fueron manipulados por ese hombre, tomando como muestra lo que alguna vez fueron las esferas del dragón, "mamá deberías tomarte un descanso, no has dejado de trabajar en horas", decía Bura quien había bajado al laboratorio de su madre para verificar que ella se encontrara bien, "ya casi termino, solo necesito… se terminó, podrías darme una barra de soldadura de ese cajón", respondía la científica a su hija señalando uno de los cajones donde guardaba materiales, "en este verdad, veamos… eh mamá ,¿por qué tienes esto?", decía Bura mientras mostraba una pieza que estaba en el cajón, " ¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah, no puedo créelo, lo había olvidado por completo!", decía mientras tomaba en sus manos la pieza descubierta por su hija, era el pisapapeles que había recibido durante su cumpleaños 38, "hacía años que no veía esto, es el mismo símbolo que ha aparecido durante los comunicados del Mandarín, eso quiere decir que nos ha estado vigilando desde antes de que nacieras Bura"

Bulma retomaba la búsqueda del origen de ese pisapapeles, al mismo tiempo, analizaba la pieza dorada en busca de dispositivos de espionaje con los que pudiera conseguir su información el Mandarín, pero los resultados de sus máquinas arrojaban el mismo resultado que el día que lo recibió, no había nada extra en el pisapapeles, por otro lado Bura tomo el pisapapeles y después de revisar el objeto vio en la base hexagonal una inscripción "Laboratorios Makluan, Laboratorios Makluan, ¿no es esa compañía que apareció de la nada hace unos años y que es la competencia principal de la corporación mamá?", pregunto a Bulma quien había estado buscando la tarjeta que venía con el regalo, la cual había guardado para investigar a quien había enviado el regalo pero con el tiempo dejo de tomarle importancia, cuando vio la inscripción descubierta por su hija corrió a su computadora para investigar que se sabía de la empresa que había logrado en desarrollar tecnología igual o superior a lo compañía que su padre había fundado.

"Aquí está, Laboratorios Makluan, no hay mucha información, inicios, desarrollo tecnológico, fundador Dr. Zhang Tong, no hay fotografía disponible de él, esto es raro, bueno esta página no tiene nada de información útil, pero uno de sus centros de desarrollo está en esta ciudad, creo que podemos buscar un poco de información ahí", decía Bulma mientras hacía los últimos ajustes al dispositivo que rastrearía la firma energética del Mandarín.

Después de explicar a sus amigos lo que habían descubierto, los guerreros Z en compañía de Bulma se dirigía al lugar donde ella esperaba encontrar algo que los guiara al hombre que había aterrorizado al mundo en secreto hasta hace unos días, el lugar al que llegaron resulto ser una bodega vacía, ni siquiera los guardias que la vigilaban sabían que el lugar estaba abandonado, un vistazo más detallado a los guardias les permitió ver que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, "tal vez les inyectaron algo para que no recuerden nada de este lugar, pero mi rastreador indica que hay rastros de la energía que el Mandarín deja cuando manipula algo" decía Bulma mientras miraba la pantalla del pequeño aparato, "oye Bulma, creo que encontré algo", decía Krilin mientras salía de una de las oficinas abandonadas, cuando entraron vieron unos planos, estos tenían el logotipo de los Laboratorios Makluan, el cual era simplemente las letra dentro de un circulo, " ¿Qué es esto? Parece una especie de androide, proyecto Último, creo que debería llevarme esto para revisarlo con más calma en el laboratorio, y creo que esta cosa que parece ser una ampolleta también", decía Bulma mientras tomaba los planos y un objeto en forma de Y con una aguja en uno de sus extremos.

Después de revisar el lugar, Bulma y su hija regresaron a la corporación capsula, mientras sus amigos se llevaron el rastreador para seguir el rastro de energía. Pero lo único que encontraron fue otra bodega abandonada pero después de revisarla encontraron algo que parecía importante, dos discos, uno que tenía escrito la palabra extremis y el otro decía Último, " ¿no creen que esto es extraño?, primero los planos y la ampolleta en la otra bodega, y ahora estos discos en los que parece que uno de ellos tiene información de lo que sea que se construya con los planos, creo que ese sujeto se está burlando de nosotros", "tienes razón Vegeta, parece que quisiera que supiéramos exactamente lo que planea, el maldito está jugando con nosotros", respondía Picoro al comentario del príncipe de los sayajin.

En la tarde de ese día, los guerreros volvían a casa de Bulma para entregarle los discos que encontraron para que los revisara y viera si había información útil en ellos.

**Mientras tanto, en el eje del infinito.**

"Gran señora los emisarios ya están aquí", decía el vocero de la Muerte a su ama, , Birusu tomaba su lugar junto a la entidad cósmica, mientras que los emisarios entraban al salón.

"La gran señora les da sus saludos asgardianos y asegura que es un honor que respondieran a su llamado", saludaba la Muerte a los visitantes mediante su vocero, "saludos, el rey de Asgard envía sus saludos e informa que ha accedido a su solicitud", decía uno de los emisarios con algo de temor al estar frente a una de las tres entidades cósmicas que controlaban las fuerzas esenciales de los universos, "la señora Muerte agradece la gentileza de su rey, no desea hacerlos perder el tiempo así que les dará el objeto que deben enviar al séptimo universo y espera que el rey de Asgard no tenga muchos problemas desde que Midgard se perdió hace 6 años". Dicho esto tomo una pequeña botella, la misma donde hacía 16 años había encerrado a su hermano y al maestro de este, "escúchenme bien ustedes dos ahí dentro, la señora Muerte los enviara de regreso a la tierra de su universo, y creo que no necesito recordarles lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?", decía Birusu a los prisioneros, quienes solo se limitaban a ver como el vocero colocaba la botella en un pedestal frente a los asgardianos. "Muy bien, ¿los quiere en algún lugar en específico?", pregunto el otro emisario mientras revelaba el objeto que transportaba, un cilindro de cristal con agarraderas de un metal solo conocido en el tercer universo, y en su interior estaba un cubo brillante de color azul, la entidad cósmica solo mostro una proyección del lugar al que debían enviar a los prisioneros, cuando vieron la proyección los emisarios tomaron cada uno un extremo del cilindro que transportaban y giraron una de las agarraderas, cuando lo hicieron el cubo en su interior brillo aún más y lanzo un rayo de energía que choco con la botella y la hizo desaparecer.

"La señora Muerte agradece sus atenciones", transmitía el vocero el mensaje de su ama, "solo cumplimos con las orden que se nos encomendó, ahora si nos lo permite nos retiramos", respondían los visitantes a las palabras que la entidad cósmica transmitía mediante su fiel vocero, "la gran señora no tiene inconveniente con dejarlos ir, solo les recuerda que deben tener cuidado ya que transportar una de las gemas del alma puede ser peligroso", respondía Birusu en nombre de la señora muerte, los visitantes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y después de eso cada uno tomo uno de los extremos del cilindro y los hicieron girar para trasportarse de nuevo a su hogar.

**Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula.**

"Y continuando con las investigaciones del atentado en el que el héroe mundial Mr. Satán perdió la vida tenemos la siguiente declaración del jefe de la policía de la ciudad Satán – cuando interrogamos al piloto sobreviviente no parecía responder a ningún tipo de estímulos, cuando lo miramos detenidamente pudimos ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas aunque el toxicológico dio positivo a drogas comunes seguimos teniendo la teoría de que este hombre fue obligado a participar en el ataque de algún modo aún desconocido- esta es la información más reciente sobre el reciente ataque, en otras noticias la base del ejército se convirtió en la más reciente víctima de los ataques que el hombre, que durante el ataque se identificó como el Mandarín, ha realizado durante los últimos años, al igual que en los ataques anteriores se suscitó una gran explosión en la que según los detectives no se conoce el explosivo utilizado", mientras miraban la televisión, la réplica de la hija del campeón muerto sostenía en sus manos la urna donde estaban las cenizas del padre de la mujer a quien remplazo, ella podía fingir los sentimientos de la verdadera Videl, ya que su raza era capaz de absorber los recuerdos de los seres a quienes suplantaban y eran capases de imitar las reacciones que estos tendrían ante las situaciones que se dieran.

De pronto escucharon algo parecido a una tormenta eléctrica, Vegeta estaba saliendo en ese instante de la cámara de gravedad y el ruido capto su atención, volteo al cielo estrellado cuando de pronto algo parecido a un portal se abría en el cielo sobre el jardín de su casa, este género algo de viento y de este salió un rayo de energía que se estrelló contra la piscina del jardín para después desaparecer dejando solo un rastro de humo color azul en el cielo. Vegeta fue el primero en llegar ya que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar, al igual que los demás guerreros que llegaban a ese lugar se sorprendió de ver flotando en el agua a Bills y a Wills inconscientes, "¿Qué paso aquí? Papá, ¿tú conoces a esos tipos que están flotando en la piscina?", "si Bura los conozco, será mejor que los saquemos de ahí, tienen mucho que responder, Kakaroto llévate a ese", decía el príncipe de los sayajin mientras señalaba a Wills, los llevaron adentro de la casa esperando respuestas sobre porque razón jamás volvieron a entrenarlos sin saber que su llegada era el preludio de un terrible peligro para ellos.

Mientras los guerreros Z esperaban a que Bills y Wills despertaran, Birusu viajaba por el espacio hasta llegar a un planeta en ruinas, "saludos, vengo en nombre de la gran señora Muerte para solicitar un favor de su amo".

**¿podran Bills y Wills ayudar a los guerreros z?, ¿Qué es lo que Thanos busca en el eje del infinito?, ¿a quién le está pidiendo un favor la Muerte?**

**Y eso es todo por este año, a si es cierto todavía no les digo, el caso es que mi computadora se descompuso, no puedo pagar tantas horas de café internet así que tendré que dejar de publicar un tiempo. Pero no se preocupen tengo una fecha para volver, y preparé una especie de tráiler para que sigan esperando con emoción los próximos capítulos, este tráiler revela algunas de las cosas que están planeadas, también el primer párrafo del capítulo 1 revela mucho, bueno espero que la pasen bien, por favor escriban reviews para saber si les gusta lo que leyeron, y quiero agradecer especialmente a ****DARK-ZERO-0000****(espero que a eso te refirieras) y a ****baraka108****(el tráiler era de lo que te hablaba), bien los dejo con el tráiler, no soy profesional pero espero sea de su agrado, algún día aprenderé a hacer videos, hasta entonces será solo escrito.**

**_Trailer _**

**_"_****_¿Por qué nos atacan?"_**

**_"_****_Las profecías hablan sobre un nuevo hogar para nuestro pueblo"_**

**_"_****_Les dije que los atacaría cuando menos lo esperaran"_**

**_"_****_Por favor no me obligues a hacer esto"_**

**_"_****_Ya no hay salvación, la tierra está perdida"_**

**_"_****_Hay reliquias que datan de antes de la creación del universo, estas son una antigua fuerza de destrucción infinita"_**

**_"_****_Para cumplir con mi misión necesitare incrementar mis poderes diez veces más"_**

**_"_****_Peleamos contra un enemigo al que no podemos vencer"_**

**_"_****_En estas capsulas está nuestra última esperanza, por favor convénzanos de que todo esto es real"_**

**_"_****_Deberán viajar al tercer universo para recibir la ayuda que necesitan"_**

**_"_****_Midgard no es un lugar donde cualquiera pueda sobrevivir" _**

**_"_****_Cuando llegaron aquí condenaron a esta línea de tiempo a un futuro peor"_**

**_"_****_ustedes no pertenecen a este universo, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que los cambios en el tiempo no los afectan"_**

**_"_****_La vida les ha dado otra oportunidad, lo que hagan con ella determinara el fin del juego"_**

**_"_****_Ellos pertenecen a otro universo muy lejano a este"_**

**_"_****_Ellos vendrán… por que los necesitamos"_**

**_La Cruzada del Infinito- 27/01/15_**

**_"_****_Los humanos han fracasado como especie"_**


	10. Capítulo 10: Dos semanas antes de la bat

**No quiero alarmarlos pero, ya regrese, espero que este tiempo lo hayan pasado bien, yo aún no tengo mi computadora, pero me comprometí a volver a publicar hoy así que aquí estoy, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, tengo que recordar que los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's **

**Capítulo 10: Dos semanas antes de la batalla definitiva.**

Los recién llegados estuvieron inconscientes durante toda la noche, y parte de la mañana, todos esperaban que despertaran, Bura y Pan estaban de guardia en ese momento, ellas aceptaron hacerlo a regañadientes, "¿Dónde estoy?", ambas volteaban mientras notaban que el tipo con apariencia de gato se enderezaba para sentarse, "Pan llama a los demás", "oye niña, ¿podrías decirme que lugar es este?", preguntaba el dios de la destrucción un poco aturdido por el encierro, "estas en la tierra, creímos que ya no volverían, ¿dime Bills que paso con ustedes?", decía Goku mientras entraba a la habitación seguido del resto de los guerreros, "¿lo que paso?, un momento, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que nos fuimos?", decía Wills incorporándose también a la conversación, "pasaron 16 años, creímos que esa nube los había ahuyentado y que ya no volverían por aquí", decía Picoro mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados, "no digas tonterías, primero esa nube no nos ahuyentaría, y segundo no pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo, si ayer partimos de este planeta", respondía Bills sorprendiendo a los presentes, "ayer, pero Bills, ustedes salieron de aquí hace 16 años, ¿qué no lo recuerdan?", decía Goku llamando la atención del dios y su maestro, "señor Bills, creo que eso tiene sentido recuerde que en el reino de la muerte el tiempo no transcurre igual", " ¿el reino de la muerte?, abuelito, ¿tú sabes de que están hablando?", "no Pan, no lo sé, pero…", "esperen un momento, Wills, si nosotros estamos aquí, eso no significaría que la señora Muerte buscara ejecutar este mundo en dos semanas", decía el destructor en un sobresalto provocado por recordar la sentencia que la entidad cósmica había lanzado sobre la tierra.

"¿Qué dices?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que la señora Muerte quiere ejecutar a la tierra?, ¿Quién es ella para decidir el destino de este planeta?", intervenía Bulma sorprendida por la sentencia sobre su planeta. "Ella representa una de las tres fuerzas esenciales en los 12 universos, fue designada para mantener el equilibrio cósmico de la vida y la muerte y es la única que puede darnos órdenes a los dioses de la destrucción, si ella dice un lugar debe destruirse, ese lugar no tiene muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir", respondía Bills a la científica que al igual que los otros presentes se sorprendían de que existiera alguien que pudiera darle ordenes al caprichoso dios de la destrucción, "y si tanto le interesa el equilibrio de no sé que, ¿por qué no viene a la tierra y pelea por si misma?", interrumpía Bura con una actitud similar a la de su madre, "Los poderes de la señora Muerte son inconcebibles e incalculables, como las demás abstracciones cósmicas puede hacer uso de fuentes infinitas de energía, tan sólo su presencia puede causar la destrucción de todo un universo, ¿enserio la quieres peleando en este lugar?", intervenía Wills para dar respuesta a la hija de Vegeta.

Al escuchar esto todos sintieron escalofríos, incluso los dos sayajines de raza pura, aunque se sentían emocionados por la batalla como era natural en ellos, "entones esa señora debe ser muy fuerte, pero si ella no será la que vendrá a pelear, ¿Quién será?", decía Goku rompiendo el silencio, su tono evidenciaba algo de nerviosismo, más que nada por saber que ni el único rival al que no ha podido vencer ni aquel a quien ese rival reconocía como superior eran tan fuertes como quien había ordenado la destrucción de la tierra, "mmmm, para ser sincero no tengo idea, en el tiempo que la señora Muerte nos mantuvo prisioneros cambiaron algunas cosas, algunos destructores fueron sustituidos y otros revividos, todo esto porque el equilibrio cósmico esta por perderse en los 12 universos por lo que de seguro enviara a alguien que tenga un poder superior al que Wills y yo teníamos la primera vez que llegamos a la tierra, y nos dio dos semanas para entrenarlos antes de que el nuevo destructor llegue a la tierra, de entre los destructores que nosotros conocemos solo uno tendría un poder superior al de Wills, aunque desde que la gran señora lo revivió se ha dedicado a mirar en el eje del infinito…", "eje del infinito, ¿Qué es eso?", intervino Pan al destructor.

"El eje del infinito es un vórtice que contiene el conocimiento de los universos, y este se encuentra en **El Reino de la Muerte, en el centro del templo de la señora muerte, pero el caso es que en estas dos semanas no podrán entrenar el tiempo suficiente para sostener una pelea con un destructor que sea más fuerte que Wills", concluía con desanimo Bills.**

**"****Creo que hay una forma, ¿recuerdas ese lugar del que Goku te hablo la primera vez que se ofrecieron a entrenarnos? En aquella época no estaba disponible pero logramos restaurarlo un tiempo después de que ustedes desaparecieran, podemos usarlo pero solo pueden entrar dos a la vez durante dos días, en ese tiempo el efecto sería el de haber entrenado por dos años, ¿crees que sea suficiente para sostener una pelea con quien envíen?", ahora Picoro ofrecía una posible solución al problema del tiempo. **

**"****Mmm, dos años de entrenamiento, hay una posibilidad de que puedan igualar fuerzas con quien creemos la señora Muerte enviara, siempre y cuando ella no aumentara sus poderes después de revivirlo, pero si pueden vencerlo tal vez la gran señora decida que vale la pena perdonar este planeta", decía Wills después de meditar algunos segundos, él tenía una ligera esperanza de que esa sea la solución a su problema.**

**"****creo que Kakaroto y yo deberíamos recibir ese entrenamiento, en esas dos semanas podríamos entrenar al menos cuatro días cada uno, después cuando ese sujeto se presente pelearemos cada uno por separado", intervino Vegeta dando una respuesta lógica a sus problemas.**

**"****Pero claro, eres un genio Vegeta, si nosotros entrenamos y peleamos hay más probabilidad de ganar, además si hay un problema mayor podemos usar a la fusión para asegurarnos de que la tierra se salve", decía emocionado Goku ante la idea del príncipe de los sayajin.**

**"****¡Ni lo sueñes Kakaroto, no volveré a fusionarme contigo, prefiero que la tierra sea destruida antes de hacer esos pasos ridículos!".**

**"****¡Vegeta, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso? El futuro del planeta podría depender de que tú y Goku usen la fusión y a tí solo te importa no verte ridículo!", le gritaba furiosa Bulma al príncipe de los sayajin por su actitud ante el plan de Goku.**

**"****¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, tú no tienes que hacer esos pasos tan ridículos frente a todos y mucho menos tienes que estar unida a el imbécil de Kakaroto!".**

**"****Oye vegeta no seas así, si no quieres que hagamos la fusión está bien, encontraremos otra forma de pelear contra el destructor, después de todo recibiremos cuatro años de entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo", intervino Goku tratando de calmar las cosas con Vegeta, además de detener al príncipe antes de que lo siguiera insultando.**

**"****Bueno, lo del entrenamiento ya está arreglado, pero ahora tenemos que hablarles de otro problema, entre las cosas que escuchamos mientras la señora Muerte nos mantuvo prisioneros, ella nos dijo algo sobre la nube roja que vimos la última vez que nos vimos", decía Wills llamando la atención de todos, desde aquel día la zona que había sido tocada por la nube no volvió a ser normal, "la señora muerte nos dijo que este universo ha sido afectado por las reliquias del tercer universo en cuatro ocasiones".**

**"****Reliquias del tercer universo, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?", interrumpía "Videl" al no comprender de que estaban hablando.**

**"****Antes de que los 12 universos se dividieran, se ordenó a los dioses de cada uno de los universos crear reliquias que pudieran ser usadas por los habitantes de su universo en caso de ser necesario, en el caso de este universo, las reliquias son las que ustedes conocen como esferas del dragón que pueden concederle casi cualquier deseo a quien las use, pero las reliquias del tercer universo son las más poderosas de los 12 universos, estas son una antigua fuerza destrucción infinita, por eso se decidió que no debían de usarse juntas jamás, estas reliquias se ocultaron en diferentes lugares del tercer universo, algunas fueron confiadas a seres conocidos como arcanos, ellos resguardan algunas de las reliquias sin siquiera saber que poder les otorga, el caso es que cuatro de estas reliquias han afectado este universo, incluso su amigo, el que no quiso darme pudin durante la fiesta, recibió su poder ya que su creador logro robar una astilla de una de las reliquias y uso el poder que contenía para darle fuerza a su creación", contestaba Bills a la pregunta de "Videl".**

**"****¿**Majin boo recibe su poder de la astilla de una de esas reliquias? Pero cuando pelearon contra él mato a todos en este planeta, y seres de otros planetas que eran más poderosos que los terrícolas no pudieron hacer nada contra él y ahora nos dices que su poder solo refleja lo que una astilla de una de esas reliquias puede hacer", decía Bulma total mente perpleja por lo que el destructor había revelado, no podía creer que el enemigo que, según los supremos Kaiosamas, tenía el poder para destruir su universo fuera solo una muestra del poder de algo proveniente de otro universo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que los habitantes del tercer universo son muy fuertes y están usando sus reliquias para atacarnos?", preguntaba Goku con algo de preocupación.

"No, los habitantes del tercer universo se distinguen por su inteligencia y astucia, no por su fuerza, de hecho el séptimo universo es uno de los más poderosos, pero las reliquias recibieron su poder de la cantidad de energía que los dioses que las crearon usaron para crearlas, en el séptimo universo el creador de las primeras esferas uso tanta energía que quedó inconsciente por algún tiempo, pero el que creo las reliquias del tercer universo uso toda su esencia para crearlas y no sobrevivió después de haberlas creado", contestaba wills mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello,

"La señora muerte también dijo que cuando ustedes pelearon contra el que llaman Majin boo se rompió una parte del muro que divide al séptimo y tercer universo, esto ocurrió porque el poder que él reflejó de la reliquia choco por accidente con la energía de otra de las reliquias que estaba siendo usada en el séptimo universo, como la energía de estas reliquias es mayor al poder de los muros que dividen los doce universos, cuando chocaron anularon la capacidad de los muros de regenerarse en el punto donde se unieron y la fisura que quedo entre los dos universos permitió que la nube roja cruzara hasta este universo, esa nube es otra de las reliquias del tercer universo, se le conoce como el Aether y según se cree tiene el poder de alterar la realidad según los deseos de su poseedor", dijo Wills terminando de decir lo que él supuso podía ser de interés para los terrícolas.

"Entonces por eso la zona de la ciudad que toco la nube cambio y parece tan diferente al resto del mundo, entonces la figura que vi dentro de la nube era probablemente quien estaba usando la reliquia", decía Gohan recordando lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

"De hecho a quien viste ahí es la razón de que los 12 universos se dividieran, él es conocido como Malekith y trato de destruir el universo con la ayuda del Aether, pero en las dos ocasiones que lo ha intentado ha sido derrotado" respondía Wills a la duda del hijo de Goku.

"Eso quiere decir que además del maníaco que ha atacado la tierra durante 16 años también debemos preocuparnos por el destructor que llegará en dos semanas", decía Picoro acercándose al grupo.

"Lo único que sé es que debemos empezar el entrenamiento lo antes posible, lo demás no es importante", respondía el destructor mientras se acercaba también al grupo.

"¡¿A qué te refieres con que lo demás no es importante? Ese hombre ha matado y aterrorizado personas durante años, nosotros incluidos y dices que no es importante….!", comenzó a gritar "Videl" fingiendo rabia y dolor por la muerte del padre de la persona que suplantó, pero era alejada del dios de la destrucción por Gohan, que estaba preocupad por hacer enojar a Bills, cosa que sabían por experiencia propia no era nada recomendable.

"Gohan suéltame, no puedo permitir que la muerte de mi padre quede impune, por favor no podemos dejar que el Mandarín siga libre, no ahora que reunimos tantas pistas en esas bodegas, por favor ayúdenme a encontrarlo, solo eso les pido", seguía "Videl" metida en su papel de hija en duelo, incluso fue capaz de dejar salir algunas lágrimas para ser más convincente.

"Creo que Videl no estará tranquila hasta que encontremos al Mandarín, Majin Boo sigue buscando en otra bodega con Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos, pero según dice Yamcha esa bodega si esta vacia, ¿existe alguna forma de localizar al Mandarín más rápido?", decía Bulma mientras abrazaba a "Videl".

"Si localizar a ese tipo es tan importante Wills puede localizarlo", el comentario del destructor llamo la atención de todos, "¿eso es cierto, pueden localizarlo?", decía "Videl" con una voz que parecía reflejar algo de esperanza.

"Si, puedo localizar a cualquiera en el universo, de esa forma los localicé a ustedes desde el planeta del kaio del norte, solo debo saber cómo es esa persona a la que buscan", respondía Wills tomando su báculo.

Bulma guio a todos a su laboratorio personal, donde estaba toda la información que tenían del Mandarín, incluidas fotos, todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio, también habían llegado ya Majin Boo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos de la última bodega que habían revisado, "muy bien Wills este es el hombre al que estamos buscando", dijo Bulma mientras ampliaba una captura del primer mensaje del Mandarín, algo en la imagen llamo la atención de el destructor y su maestro.

"Wills, ¿eso que tiene el terrícola en la mano es el Cetro Chitauri?", rompia el silencio Bills mientras señalaba el objeto en la mano del Mandarín, "veo que 16 años sin nada más que hacer que leer y hablar conmigo sirvieron para ponerlo al corriente de sus lecciones señor Bills", confirmaba Wills la sospecha de su alumno.

"Disculpen, ¿qué es exactamente el Cetro Chitauri?", preguntó Goten tan confuso como los demás en el laboratorio.

"El Cetro Chitauri es el envase que contiene una de las reliquias del tercer universo, o en pocas palabras, una de las seis gemas del alma, como se les llama ahí, no entiendo como alguien pudo encontrar una de las gemas, incluso la mayoría de los habitantes del tercer universo ignoran su existencia", respondió el maestro del destructor mientras miraba en su báculo buscando al hombre que ahora sabían poseía una de las gemas, después de revisar encontró un enorme complejo que estaba amurallado y resguardado por guardias armados y se los mostró a todos, decidieron ir en ese momento a buscar pero Yamcha quería hablar un momento con Goku así que se quedaron en el laboratorio mientras los demás se encaminaban al jardín.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Yamcha? Debemos…", en ese momento Yamcha se dio la vuelta y toco a Goku con un bastón en el pecho y las pupilas de Goku se dilataban hasta cubrir casi todo el cristalino de sus ojos, "temo que tu amigo ya no existe, es increíble, en realidad era un debilucho", mientras hablaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda se iluminaba y rompía la ilusión, el Mandarín estuvo todo el tiempo entre ellos en la forma de Yamcha y lo que era peor, el bastón se trasformó en el Cetro que contenía una de las gemas del alma, "escúchame, actuaras normal hasta que lleguemos a mí laboratorio, cuando entremos ahí comenzara la fiesta, ahora vámonos, no debemos hacer esperar a los demás".

Ahora el Mandarín volvía a tomar la forma del exnovio de Bulma, ocultaba el Cetro y sonrió ligeramente, "Hydra tenía lindos juguetes, es una lástima que no sobrevivieran" dijo antes de salir del laboratorio, ahora se dirigía al jardín en compañía de Goku para unirse a la búsqueda con los guerreros z que, sin saberlo, tenían a su enemigo a un lado.

**¿Cómo podrán los guerreros z enfrentarse a una gema del alma?**

**¿Descubrirán quién es en realidad Yamcha?**

**¿Qué pasara ahora que Goku está bajo el control del Mandarín?**

**Bien espero que la espera valiera la pena, pero por desgracia, como dije al principio, todavía no está lista mi computadora, por lo que no puedo asegurarles que podre actualizar la próxima semana, les pido su paciencia. Esto será todo por esta semana, espero que la pasen bien.**


End file.
